The Missing Goddesses
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: The Kusanagi sisters Miyako, Aimi, and Yui are your average school girls with dreams of their own until they are pulled into Zeus's garden to teach the gods how to love humans. However, the three only have a year to do this or else they are trapped in the garden forever. Balder X OC X Loki, Hades X OC, Yui X Takeru
1. Chapter 1: A Turbulent Beginning

Hello my lovelies! I reread this story and I decided to rewrite the story. I won't change any of the things that happen in the story but I will reword things so that I give things a more detailed description so that I can paint a better picture for you guys!;) I want to thank and Yoko Nee-San for their reviews! I am so grateful! So without further ado here is the revised version of _The Missing Goddesses_!

**"I gonna wishing mou ichido eien no saki e **  
**furisosogu **  
**aoku sameta hoshitachi e **  
**te o nobashita **  
**inori no kazu **  
**hikari saseba **  
**kimi e todoku? **  
**seijaku ni **  
**pin to hatta issen o **  
**mune ni himete **  
**chikaitateta **  
**sono hitohira **  
**kaze ni nose"**

**Kamigami no Asobi Theme**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Prologue

The yellow full moon shone against the sapphire and indigo sky and white stars shot across the night as a family of five settled down on the front steps of their shrine to watch the spectacle unfold before them.

"Okaa-san, how often do we get to see shooting stars?" a little boy with midnight blue hair who leaned against his mother's side asked.

"Not very often," the mother replied in a soft, kind voice as she cradled a bundle of lilac in her arms. "It is usually years before we'll see another one." Both boys' mouths formed an 'o' in understanding.

"By that time, will Yui-chan be able to remember the stars?" questioned the younger boy with sandy hair, referring to the purple bundle that held a little baby girl as he sat in his father's lap.

"Yes," chuckled the father just as the sky lit up even more with stars that shot across the sky. At first the stars seemed to laze in their arcs across the sky until they suddenly became faster and faster with each star until two stars seemed to shoot over their heads towards the storeroom on the shrine's property. Each pair of eyes had followed the path of the two unusual stars until the two little boys took off running towards the storeroom.

"Boys!" the father called after them as both mother and father raced after their children. When the parents reached the boys, both of them were crouched down by something that glowed softly. Upon seeing their parents the boys moved out of the way so that they could see two bundles of cloth, one light blue and the other light pink. Inside of the bundles were two tiny babies with mocha skin so beautiful and lustrous it glowed. The one in the blue bundle had light blue hair while the one in the pink bundle had light pink hair. These, as they seemed, inverted twins were crying softly as if they were very weak.

"Those poor children," the mother commented as she gave the dark lavender haired little girl in her arms to her husband so that she could step forward and take the twins into her arms.

"Haruka, what if they belong to another family," the husband protested once he saw the look in his wife's eyes.

"Fine," she huffed. "If no one comes to claim them in a week, then we shall raise them as our own."

Chapter 1: A Turbulent Beginning

"In April we'll be in our third year of high school," a girl with wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes commented as a group of five girls in high school uniforms with varying hair colors walked down the street.

"We'll start taking our entrance exams," added a girl with dark lavender hair that hung around her face with the rest in a ribbon at her nape who had a light purple long bundle strapped to her back.

"I can't think of my future yet," complained a girl with straight light brown hair and green eyes.

"Neither can I," joined in a mocha skinned girl with molten gold eyes and long light blue hair that was put up into a thick high ponytail that ended at her knees with hair framing her face that went to her stomach.

"We'll be fine Yui, Mi," piped up the exact replica of the girl before except she had light pink hair that she put up into thick high twintails that reached her knees with her own fringe framing her face to her stomach.

"Oh right," said the girl with wavy dark hair. "Aren't you three taking over your family shrine?"

"Actually one of our older brothers are taking over," replied the purplette.

"Then what are you talking about Aimi-chan?" inquired the light brunette to the pinkette.

"Mi and I are going to be idols!" she shouted with joy that accompanied a hop.

"We already have an audition later today," the bluette informed the group while she folded her arms behind her head with her school bag clutched in both her hands.

"And then Yui-chan can focus on her swordsmanship," stated the dark brunette.

"Well, it's just something I've done since I was little," protested the purplette.

"Such a waste," remarked the light brunette. "I'll be rushing to start cram school over spring break."

"This is our stop," the bluette announced when the group came to the gate that marked the beginning of the Kusanagi Shrine.

"Bye!" both brunettes called out to the three girls who rushed up the steps.

"Hey, girls," greeted a man with sandy brown hair as the girls came up the steps.

"Welcome home," finished the man next to him with midnight blue hair hair.

"We're home, Jun-nii, Manabu-nii," all thee girls smiled at once.

"Going to work?" Yui, the purplette, questioned the two.

"Manabu is," replied the sandy haired boy. "I'm off to the training school."

"You've been going there a lot," the bluette teased with a smirk to her older brother.

"Shut up," he chuckled in return with a half hearted, playful swipe at his sister.

"Good luck on your audition Mi-chan, Ai-chan," Manabu told the twins.

"We don't need luck," the bluette answered.

"We don't" echoed the pinkette also known as Aimi.

"Nope, we've got certain aspects that can't be ignored," she grinned as she ran her hands over the outline of her body. The boys' as well the the purplette's faces turned beet red at her words while the pinkette was simply confused.

"What?" she questioned the three who had tomatoes for faces.

"Don't worry about it sweet, innocent Ai-chan," insisted Jun.

"We'll see you three later, and Mi-chan, don't corrupt your sister's mind," warned Manabu.

"Now Jun-nii," pouted the bluette. "When would I ever do that?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Laughter bubbled up within the group as they parted ways except for the pinkette.

"I don't get your jokes at all Mi."

"It's alright Ai," the bluette assured her while the little group walked past their mother and father to reach their rooms. Yui had a room all to herself while the twins shared a room, as they preferred.

"Alright Ai, let's start packing for our audition," the bluette, a.k.a Miyako, said once their bedroom door was closed. "We'll need to pack about a few outfits as well as shoes and accessories. Plus we'll need one or two bathing suits as well as pajamas, underwear, bras, make-up, and hair accessories." The two set about packing their things into a duffel bag for each girl before they shrugged out of their school uniform only to dress in the same style of clothing that consisted of a black dress that hung off their shoulders with white sleeves coming down from each loop on each shoulder that reached their mid thigh that a black belt around the hips that marked the start of a black and white pleated skirt. From there they wore thigh high white socks with ankle boots. The difference of each outfit for each girl was that the design that was on the bodice of each dress was light blue for Miyako and light pink for Aimi, the sleeves varied in length for Aimi had her sleeves reach the lower part of her upper arm while Miyako's went all the way down to her wrists, and their shoes were both black, but Aimi's shoes had light pink accents while Miyako's had light blue accents. _*****_ Once they were finished with their outfits, they kept their hair in the same style with their bangs down with two long strands on either side of their face that went down to their stomach and the rest of their hair put up into a high pony tail with a black bell ribbon for Miyako and twintails with black bell ribbons for Aimi making the ends of their hair fall down to their knees. As for makeup Aimi made a light dusting of pink themed make-up while Miyako used a light dusting of blue themed make-up. Finally, they both spritzed on some perfume, a sweet confection like aroma for Aimi and a floral aroma for Miyako.

"I'd ask us for a date," Miyako commented, looking into their wall length mirror before the two slung their duffel bags over their torsos.

"Now we just have to hurry and help Yu-chan straighten up them we're out of here," Aimi announced before the duo strode out the door.

While the now trio of girls were paying their respects to the family shrine, the wind had picked up and the twins had to place their hands on their skirts to keep them from flipping up.

_Kusanagi Yui_

_Kusanagi Miyako_

_Kusanagi Aimi_, came a strong masculine voice in the minds of each of the girls.

"D-Did you hear that?" Yui asked the other two, more than a little startled by the occurrence. The twins looked spooked as well until the light in their eyes seemed to fade, leaving them looking like like size dolls. Yui noticed at once and grew worried for her two younger siblings so she called out to the two while she held her hand out to them.

"Aimi-chan? Miyako-chan?"

They gave no answer as they tore away from the spot only to have Yui race after them.

"Slow down!You're running too fast!"

In minutes the twins had led them to the store house that they had been found by sixteen years ago. There was however, a difference in the appearance of the store house. It was glowing from something inside its walls. Yui grew panicked at the sight, but the twins simply pressed on into the store house to come upon a glowing box at the very back of the room. The closer the two girls got to the glowing box, the more a silver crescent moon birthmark could be seen on Aimi's forehead while a white string of stars appeared on Miyako's forehead.

"Yui, put your arms around our waists," the twins ordered in unison, their voices their own but also not their own. They waited until she followed their instructions before they both untied the bow and touched the sword that lay inside. A bolt of lightning could be seen and heard as the girls were engulfed in bright light only to wake up in a strange green house with the sword laying on the ground next to them. Miyako groaned as she awoke while the other two woke a bit more quietly.

"Where are we?" Aimi wondered as she sat up.

"I don't know," said Yui. "But it all started when you guys touched the sword." As she spoke she reached for it only to have it erupt into a ball of blue light and transform itself into a necklace around her neck.

"Wow," Aimi gasped while Miyako took out her phone to see if she could call anyone.

"No service," she sighed in defeat while dropping the phone back into her duffel bag.

"Do you think we should take a look around?" Yui offered hesitantly. The twins nodded and stood to cross over to the door that had opened on its own. Yui and Miyako led the way through the hallway they found themselves in for Aimi was hiding behind her twin's back as they walked.

"Ai, honestly, there is nothing to be scared of," Miyako scolded her twin just as they heard a voice.

"Humans." Aimi let out a squeak of surprise and jumped on the back of her twin to bury her face in between her shoulder blades. Both Yui and Miyako turned abruptly to look at a tall man with shoulder length wavy smoke colored hair and one red eye showing on the right side of his face for the other eye was covered by his hair. Miyako couldn't help but stare at the new person in awe and in interest. She couldn't help but think that she had saw him before. Where could I have seen such a fine piece of man before? If I had, I would have definitely remembered him at the very least.

"How sad that you have been caught up in his cruel game," he continued in his deep, raspy voice that sent excited chills down Miyako's spine. Just as she realized the effect the man had on her, she mentally shook it off. Focus Miyako! You can fantasize about him when you're not confused on where you are. Find out where you are now and think about what you could do to him later.

"And just who is this 'him' you speak of?" demanded Miyako with a raised eyebrow. At her actions, the man couldn't help but find that she reminded him of someone he had known. It felt like he **knew** her but didn't know her at all. The mere presence of her made his spirits lift and his heart give a strong thump-thump. Who is she, he wondered, not answered Miyako's question at all. And why is she so familiar? He didn't even notice that said girl had narrowed her eyes at him while Yui trembled in his presence and Aimi peaked over Miyako's shoulder before Miyako took a step forward.

"And who are you?" The sound of her rich voice was enough to snap himself out of his musings and see that she had stepped closer to him.

"Stop!" he thought and shouted at the same time with slightly wide eyes which made Miyako instantly stop in her tracks in surprise at his loud voice. On the other hand, his shouting had made both Aimi and Yui jump. "Do not come near me. It will bring you misery." Yui and Aimi cowered at the look he gave them but Miyako only scoffed.

"That is just a load of bullshit." He seemed taken aback at the language that this woman was using, but saved face by giving another glare and stalking off. "Hey you! I'm not done talking with you yet!" She made to follow after him only to nearly trip over a white rabbit with a read and white bell collar that appeared in her path.

"Bunny!" Aimi exclaimed with joy, jumping off Miyako's back to chase after the rabbit.

"Ai-chan!" Yui called after her little sister to no avail.

"Let's just follow her. It'll be easier than trying to call her back." Both Yui and Miyako knew this to be true so they followed after the girlish giggles that came from their pink haired sister.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_*****_** The idea behind this outfit is based off of Hinamori Amu's outfit if you type in Shugo Chara fashion**

**Please give me more reviews! These are what tells me how good of a job I'm doing on my story! Even if it is just a comment, a question, or an idea, I would be delighted to see it! Those of you who have read my Kuroshitsuji story know that reviews are magic. So please, let's keep that magic going for this story. As always I love you my lovelies and I hope that you all are having a super, fantabulous summer!**

**-White Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1: A Turbulent Beginning (Cont)

**So my love lovelies, my first rewritten chapter made it to 2,733 words so I am moving the rest of the first chapter to a second so that I can give a more rounded story for the rest of the chapter. So, now that that is out of the way, let's get back with the story.**

**"Tada aitakute **

**Aenakute **  
**Senakaawase no lies &amp; truth **  
**Toikigoto **  
**Tsuita uso **  
**Jibun no kokoro nemurasete **  
**Fureta koto nai **  
**Itamigoto **  
**Motomeru mama ni **  
**I reveal a heart **  
**You'd love me **

**I can't forget **  
**Sora ni ukabu gin no hana **  
**I can't forget **  
**Chirasanu you tsutsumikonde **  
**I wait for you **  
**Hakanai risou o kowashite **  
**Atarashii sekai made **  
**Saa sono te de till the end"**

**Kamigami no Asobi Theme Song Cont.**

**Seemed appropriate**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 1: A Turbulent Beginning (Cont.)

Once Miyako and Yui had caught up to Aimi, she was in a classroom with a lilac haired boy who held the rabbit she had chased after. Both sister's could see the utter joy that their child like sister had at looking upon the cute pure white rabbit with shiny golden eyes.

"Can I pet your rabbit?" Aimi gushed as she looked up into his ochre brown eyes. The nameless man's eyes quickly took in Aimi's form before a very faint blush settled on his cheeks and he took on a very awkward air. He did not have any experience with beautiful women. His older brother Amaterasu had a feminine look, but that was all. Even thought he was very much out of his comfort zone, he nodded his head to which Aimi quickly took advantage of and began stroking the animal behind its large ears. Its eyes closed in contentment at Aimi's gentle petting which had the man's feature's and demeanor quickly softening.

"What's his name?" Aimi smiled softly, still gazing down at the peaceful rabbit.

"It's Usamaro," replied the man when Miyako walked up to Aimi and whacked her over the head before Aimi could place her hand back on the rabbit. Aimi's hands automatically went up to hold her head at the pain caused by her twin.

"Owie," Aimi complained as tears welled up in her molten gold eyes, making the silent man panic at the sight of her tears.

"Big brother, I-," came a voice from the doorway but stopped when Aimi began to cry from the so called "abuse" from her twin. The green blue haired man who had just entered the room looked to be lost on what to do as he eased himself into the room. Although, he couldn't help but want to make the girl on the floor smile again and stop the flow of pearly tears that built up in the corner of her eyes until they spilled down her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"No," sniffed Aimi. "My sister is a big, fat meanie."

"Well I wouldn't be if you wouldn't have taken off like that," Miyako retorted with a huff. Aimi continued to cry so the blue haired man simply placed a hand on her head and rubbed where he had though he saw Miyako hit.

"Is that better?" he asked softly, her distressed demeanor bringing out his protective nature. Aimi's large golden eyes looked up at the man in surprise as the last of her tears ran down her face.

"Uh huh."

"Alright then, to your feet." He then lifted her to her feet like she weighed nothing to which Aimi smiled at. She couldn't help but be reminded of her two older brothers at the action.

"Thank you so much Onii-chan," she smiled brightly, which stunned both men in the room at the radiance of her smile, and pecked a kiss on the blue haired man's cheek. His cinnamon eyes widened in shock and surprise at Aimi's action as did the other man's ochre eyes.

"Ai," Miyako scolded her twin harshly while taking hold of her wrist. "We're leaving."

"Bye," Aimi said over her shoulder as she was pulled from the room with Yui not that far behind. The last thing Aimi could see from the room was the blue haired man put his hand to the cheek that Aimi had kissed while the lilac haired man simply glanced between the two like he couldn't comprehend what was happening. The group had power walked through the unfamiliar territory only to come across a staircase that led up.

"Maybe we could see where we are if we go up," Miyako suggested before she led the group up the stairs.

"I wonder of Okaa-san or Otou-san are missing us," Yui wondered as all three of the girls climbed a winding staircase.

"What I'd like to know is where the hell are we," grumbled Miyako in annoyance. "And Ai, you can't just going around kissing people like that."

"It was only a thank you kiss on the cheek," protested the pinkette in nonchalance. Both Yui and Miyako sighed at their sister for this was not the first time she had just kissed someone like that. Given she had never gave them a kiss on the lips, a kiss was a kiss in their minds. When the trio reached the top of the stairway, the exited out onto the roof that looked over a gorgeous garden-like place.

"It's so beautiful," gasped Aimi while she leaned over the railing, gazing at the breathtaking scenery above and below their vantage point.

"Be careful so you don't fall off," Miyako warned her while doing a 360 to the surrounding area. Her constant wariness payed off for she was the first to see something fly in the glint of the sun right at them. "Ai, step back!" The latter only looked up into the sky just as Miyako pulled her out of the way, resulting in her landing roughly on her behind.

"Ow, that hurt Mi," she whined, but was cut off by the beautiful horse in front of her. Or from what she could see as she got closer, a pegasus. "He's so beautiful!" In the background Yui was freaking out until she just flat out fled the scene.

"Yui!Wait!" Miyako growled in annoyance as she yanked Aimi after her as she sped after the purplette.

"But I wanted to pet the pegasus!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Unfolded

**Hey there my lovelies! Here is the second chapter of the rewritten version of The Missing Goddesses. I didn't feel like leaving this with just one chapter or part of the story rewritten while the others stay the same so I will shoot to have all of the chapters rewritten in one go. Oh, I also wanted to tell you all about the new poll I put on my profile. It is about who Aimi should end up with. Please take the poll so that I can see where Aimi's romance will take her. So I will stop this little author's note and get one with the story.**

**"Good things happen when you meet strangers"**

**-Anonymous**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 2: The Truth Unfolded

The trio continued to run down the stairwell, with Yui in the lead, until they were forced to stop by a crimson headed man at the entryway at the bottom dressed in a black and purple jacket. Yui and Miyako came to a complete stop in front of him while the momentum that Aimi had built up by being dragged by Miyako caused her to bump right into the chest of the man.

"I-I'm so sorry," Aimi gasped while trying to push herself away from him with a blush on her cheeks. What had flashed through both of their minds at the same time was that they both knew each other from somewhere, but they couldn't remember from where. The both of them could also feel a fast beating of their hearts happen when golden eyes met slate gray. Who is he/she, floated through their minds as they took the other in.

"You seem out of breath kitten," he teased in her ear, snaking an arm around her waist the keep her to his chest. Aimi's eyes widened at how close this man was and she tried to protest, but her mind would simply not work. This only served for the fires of hell to ignite in Miyako's eyes at the sight of this new boy messing with her twin and made Yui frown in distaste.

"Say," the man continued, now addressing the two behind Aimi as he turned Aimi around so that her back rested against his chest. "Have you seen my friend. His eyes are as blue as the northern seas and he wears his golden hair long."

"No," Yui told him, warily taking in the mysterious man who held her little sister captive.

"Really? I was sure he came here too..."

"Would you let my sister go," ground out Miyako through clenched teeth. The man's slate gray eyes looked down into Aimi's golden ones again as a smirk graced his lips once more. He couldn't help but want to tease the little slip of a girl that he held in his arms to no end.

"I'll see you later kitten. I will so love playing with you." With those words he let her go and then ran off which left Aimi to sink onto the floor to her knees in relief of the mind boggling feelings that the man had awakened in her. How do I know him, she asked herself once she got a hold of her thoughts again. He must have been someone very special if he was able to get such a response from me. A relieved look swept over both Yui's and Miyako's face once the man left, but it switched to concern when they saw the state that he left their sister in.

"C'mon Ai, we need to find someone who can tell us where the hell we are and why the hell we're here." Aimi was then pulled gently to her feet by Miyako so that the group could continue on with their search.

* * *

Minutes later found the trio outside in some kind of garden where birds were chirping happily.

"They sound so beautiful," Aimi sighed happily, now over the effect of the mysterious crimson haired man. The other girls grew smiles on their faces, Yui with a noticeable smile while Miyako grew an almost non existent soft smile.

"Yes, they do," Yui agreed as Aimi looked around the beautiful garden.

"Hey, I see someone," Aimi announced excitedly as she left her sisters' side to skip over to a man with long golden hair and blue eyes who wore a white and golden school uniform.

"Hello," greeted Aimi with a large smile, tilting her head to the side while looking up into crystal clear orbs.

"Hello," the man returned brightly. When their eyes made a strong connection, Aimi felt a sense of familiarity from his gaze while Balder was feeling for, what he could remember, the first time in his life when he saw the breathtaking beauty that was Aimi. So I know him too, Aimi questioned herself while the golden haired man thought about her. Who is she and why do I feel so captivated by her? From what I can remember, she is the only one that has been able to capture my sole attention with only a glance at her. However, I do feel like there is something I am missing but just can't remember. What could that be?

"Your friend was looking for you back there," Aimi informed him with her head tilted towards where the group had come from before she straitened back up.

"Oh, good...We were separated and I didn't know what to do," he sighed in slight relief when he remembered his friend.

"Do you know where we are?" Aimi asked him hopefully.

"Did you come from elsewhere as well?"

"So he's not from here," Yui commented from the back of the group.

"I was speaking with a friend when I suddenly lost consciousness. I was in a field over-," He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for he slipped and fell from the raised platform he was standing on. This scene looked eerily familiar to Aimi in a sort of deja vu like experience that brought a bubble of laughter to her while her sisters worried about his safety.

"Are you alright?" Aimi giggled as she knelt down beside the man.

"I'm fine," he laughed. "I trip quite often. Anyways, I don't know what happened. As I was examining my surroundings, the little birds came...I couldn't help myself." This also seemed to spark a deja vu feeling from Aimi that had her giving him a lopsided smile.

"When we came to we were in a room we didn't recognize. We don't know where we are either," Aimi confessed to him, her smile deflating.

"Don't worry," he told Aimi, hoping to cheer the girl up and get that charming smile back on her lips. "Come with me." He made to grab her hand but instead he tripped and fell onto her, causing the two to fall into the flowers with him on top of her. However, when the man had put his hands out to catch himself, one of his hands landed on one of Aimi's breasts over her dress. A blush lit up Aimi's face with a pink hue as the man above her couldn't help but marvel at the image of beauty that she presented.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Miyako went to grab him by the top of his uniform jacket to pull him off, but a strange force field of some kind prevented her from doing so. At this strange occurrence and after remembering the small details, Aimi couldn't help but say,

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Balder, would it?"

"Why yes it is," he answered surprised but delighted that the beauty knew his name. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Kusanagi Aimi, and these are my sisters. My twin Kusanagi Miyako, and my eldest sister Kusanagi Yui." Aimi's brain then somehow went back over meeting the other men so far in this strange place. The first one being the gloomy man with smoke for hair that had a heavy feeling surrounding him like death. That has to be the Greek god of the Underworld Hades, Aimi thought. Then she went on to thinking about the lilac haired man with the white bunny that had the Japanese knot around its neck. Okay, so that has to be Tsukiyomi, the Japanese god of the moon. Then there was the other man with green blue hair who called him brother. Since he was not a girl, my bet would be that he is Susanoo, the Japanese god of the sea and storms. Then there was the red haired man who held such mischief in his eyes. Without a doubt he has to be the Norse god Loki, the god of fire. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think the gods were really real." By this time Balder had helped Aimi to her feet.

"What do you mean gods?" Miyako pressed.

"The Greeks, the Norse, and the Japanese. Balder here is from Norse mythology who is the god of light. The reason you couldn't touch him is because his mother made a pact with all things in existence to not harm him." Three surprised faces looked at the pinkette as she revealed this piece of information. Both Miyako and Yui held disbelief while Balder held awe that she was so smart as to figure all this out on her own.

"Where did you get all that?" Yui pondered to Aimi in disbelief.

"All the mythology books I read. We have also already met some gods before Balder."

"We have?" Miyako doubted.

"Yes. The man with the smokey hair has to be the Greek god of the Underworld Hades. The man with purple hair has to be the Japanese god of the moon Tsukiyomi. The one who called him brother has to be the Japanese god of the sea Susanoo. And the man with red hair has to be the Norse god of fire Loki." Everyone could only stare at Aimi while she explained this.

"Makes sense," Aimi offered.

"My, what knowledge you have," Balder smiled while he got closer to Aimi. He was hoping that his natural charm would reel Aimi in so that she would be interested in him. "And what beautiful golden eyes you have." This only served to make Aimi frown at him and feel that this had happened before. The next words she said seemed to fall out of her mouth before she was able to think about what she said.

"I'm not falling for your charm Balder. If I haven't fallen for it now, I won't ever."

"What do you mean?" Balder questioned, taken aback from her comment. Again words tumbled from Aimi's mouth before she could even think about what she said before she said it.

"You're expecting me to act like all those other girls swooning over you, but I won't." Once Aimi realized what she had said and she grew embarrassed. She tried to save face by quickly adding another comment. "And you shouldn't do that to people who do. You'll give them heart attacks." He just stood there in shocked silence to process what Aimi had just told him. This is when Loki appeared on the scene to hurry to Balder's side.

"Hi Loki," Aimi greeted, grateful for his interruption, which caused the red headed god to stop in his tracks.

"How-," he began only to be cut off by Balder.

"She figured it out all on her own," Balder told him with a prideful tone in his voice.

"Oh really kitten. Well, how did you know?" Loki asked, not quite liking the tone Balder took with the girl.

"For one, it was the impish glint in your eyes. For two, you said 'I will so love playing with you' to me earlier. It wasn't until Mi tried to pull Balder off me that I finally figured it out."

"Are you really that smart or did it take most of your mental ability to do that?" Loki teased.

"I can be smart when I wanna be," Aimi huffed in irritation.

"Maybe too smart for your own good," he remarked as he leaned closer to her ear so no one could hear their conversation. "Did you tell Balder what else he is the god of?" Aimi frantically shook her head in response. "Then I advise you not to." That is when Loki took Balder away by his shoulders to lead him away just as a loud, deep voice called out the girls' names in their heads.

_Kusanagi Yui_

_Kusanagi Miyako_

_Kusanagi Aimi_

As soon as their names were said, they were brought in front of a large set of double doors.

"Enter," called the same voice from behind the doors.

"I think I know who brought us here," Aimi told her sisters. "But just to be certain let's go see them." Miyako and Yui nodded as they pushed the doors open so the group could venture inside.

"Thank you for coming girls. I've been waiting for you," a well built man with golden hair and gold eyes hidden in shadows greeted.

"Well Zeus, could you tell us why you brought us here?" requested Aimi once the three stood at the foot of his throne.

"As bright and sharp as I'd hoped Kusanagi Aimi," Zeus laughed. "Very well, I summoned you three here as part of my plan."

"Oh, and what kind of plan needs three humans?" snapped Miyako in irritation at the situation they found themselves in. Aimi took on a horrified expression at the tone Miyako took with one of the most powerful gods in existence.

"Mi," Aimi scolded her.

"Make that two goddesses and one human."

"What?" all three girls uttered in shock.

"Kusanagi Aimi and Kusanagi Miyako, you are both goddesses. Aimi, you are the Norse goddesses of love Freyja and Miyako, you are the Greek goddess of the stars Asteria. You both were taken from your realms and sent to live in the human world to experience humans firsthand. Now, you two are to regain your memories and return to you realms. As for Kusanagi Yui, you are plain human." Miyako was the first to pull herself out of her daze.

"Why would you do that to us?!" she demanded hotly. "Why would you wipe our memories of our lives before? Did you wipe the memories of the people we knew before too?!"

"Actually yes," confessed Zeus with no remorse in his voice or face. "It would be better that way."

"What will happen when Ai-chan and Mi-chan go back?" Yui piped up.

"Everyone in the human world will forget that they exist. Well, except for you." Everyone looked crushed beyond measure at the news that had been dumped on them, but Aimi was the first one to come to her senses.

"So what is this plan?" she asked hollowly.

"Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshiped by them. However, the connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak. At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them."

"So that's where the three of us come in," Aimi guessed.

"Exactly. The reason I made this school was so that you three could learn along with them and teach them about humanity."

"What?!" Miyako and Yui protested at once, refusing to back down and bend to Zeus's will. "You kidnapped us and then you want this from us?!"

"I am honored that you would choose me for the job Honorable Zeus," Aimi replied instead. It was her sisters' turn to look stunned and horrified at their usual child like sister acting mature yet easily giving in to Zeus's demands.

"Ai-chan/Ai, you can't be-,"

"Yes, I am serious. Listen to what Zeus is telling us. The three of us can stop a horrible future for everyone on Earth as well as for these gods. And I wouldn't put it past Zeus to hold us here until we complete the job we were assigned. As well as saying we're stuck here if we do not succeed."

"That is correct Kusanagi Aimi," Zeus agreed. Both Miyako and Yui were fuming in anger so Aimi used that as an excuse to excuse the group.

"Honorable Zeus, would it be alright if we go outside for some air before we further discuss the matter?"

"Yes. You have my permission."

"Thank you and excuse us."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, so I ended up doing it again with having to split up a chapter again, buuuut...at least now my story has some depth to it. Hopefully now you can relate somewhat to my beloved characters. So, remember to leave a review for me, even if it is only a comment for the story. Remember, reviews are magic! So my lovelies, I bid you farewell until the next chapter!**

**-White Wolf**


	4. Chapter 2: The Truth Unfolded (Cont)

**Hello my lovelies! It is wonderful to somewhat see you again. I plan on this being the last of the chapters being split up, but I cannot promise that. Anyways, I will stop rambling on in this author's note and get on with the chapter.**

**"Good things happen when you meet strangers"**

**-Anonymous**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 2: The Truth Unfolded (Cont.)

The group was quick to exit the throne room and hurry outside where the sun was shining so that both Miyako and Yui could collapse on the ground in front of the tree with anger in Miayko's case and relief of terror for Yui.

"That was terrifying," Yui breathed out.

"How dare he. Even if he is a god," Miyako seethed.

"Hush Mi. That said god can hear you."

"Ladies," came a voice to their left. "What's the matter?" All three of their heads turned to see a man with short golden hair and green eyes who wore a smile that sparkled like the sun.

"You must be Apollon," greeted Aimi with a smile.

"Yes. How did you know?" said god questioned in surprise.

"Little Miss. Sunshine here is a mythology nut," Miyako explained for him, clearly exasperated.

"What are your names?"

"Kusanagi Aimi."

"Kusanagi Miyako."

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Pleased to meet you all," Apollon smiled. "Are all three of you the human representatives I've heard about?"

"Unfortunately, yes," grumbled Miyako.

"What a surprise to meet a real human," Apollon admired as he ran his hand through Yui's hair. "Truly a surprise."

"Um...you're...a little...too close," Yui managed to say in embarrassment.

"Oh right," Apollon said before he kissed the top of her hand. Yui began to freak out and tried to pull her hand away only to have Apollon pull her into him so that he could give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Apollon, that is **not **how you introduce yourself to people," Miyako deadpanned.

"That's how you thank people," Aimi piped up only to be hit upside the head by Miyako for the second time that day.

"Not even then. Now, as I was saying, the proper way to greet people from Japan, where we're from, is to bow." When she explained, she also demonstrated how it was to be done.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yui assured him once she had calmed down from her little tizzy.

"Do you know what your father has planned for us?" Aimi questioned.

"Yes. Is that why you three looked so down?"

"Yes. Not only were we ripped from our home without so much as a mother fucking word, we were dumped here and told that we can't leave until we teach the gods about humanity." Miyako then continued to rant and rave about the injustice of it all, including the part where her and Aimi were supposed to be goddesses, while Apollon looked as her like she was crazy and the two girls calmly waited for their sister to get it out of her system.

"Is she always like this?" Apollon asked from the side of his mouth, scared that if Miyako heard him she would turn her fury upon him.

"Yeah. Mi is pretty passionate," Aimi admitted passively.

"Well, the three of you don't have to worry. I am by your sides, your ally. I'll try to help you as much as I can," he assured them with one of his winning smiles that calmed down the sisters. He then whistled to the air which confused the three girls. Their confusion was then relieved when they saw that the call was for the pegasus that the girls had met earlier.

"Pegasus!" Aimi exclaimed with joy as she ran up to the creature to pet its nose. The creature in turn nuzzled into the girl. "Are we going to ride him?"

"Yes," Apollon laughed. "I figured that we would be able to get a better view of here from the sky." Aimi let out a squeal of glee before she scrambled up onto Pegasus's back without so much as a protest from the creature.

"C'mon girls. How many chances do you get to ride a pegasus?" exclaimed Aimi from the creature's back. Miyako smirked only to get on behind her twin while Apollon helped Yui on to get behind her.

"Before we set off, I want to ask you girls something." There was silence for him to go on. "I wanted to know if I could, I think the term is, nickname you?"

"I'd love that," Aimi smiled.

"Sure," Yui agreed.

"I don't mind," Miyako told him.

"Alright. How about Fairy," he said pointing to Yui. "Tigress." Pointing to Miyako. "And Angel." Pointing to Aimi. No complaints were voiced so Apollon eased Pegasus into a gallop. All the girls were amazed at the speed at which Pegasus was running then were speechless when he went airborne. All three girls couldn't help but admire the scenery around them, but Miyako was the first to spot what the place where they were was.

"A floating island?" she asked in disbelief.

"With no where else in sight," Aimi finished for her.

"Oh well," Apollon sighed. "Let's head back to the academy." The party then landed back where they had started from so that they could dismount.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay so here is the end of another chapter. As usual I give a little lecture about reviews, but I couldn't stress enough about the importance of what a review is for a writer. So with that I will end this and wish you all a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night.**

**-White Wolf**


	5. Chapter 3: An Upturned World

**So, this chapter is a little short but future chapters will be longer I assure you. That is basically all I wanted to say before this next chapter so I will get on with the story.**

**"All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."**

**-Anatole France**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 3: An Upturned World

"It appears everyone has arrived," Zeus's voice greeted the group when they entered a large room that resembled a ballroom. "Welcome to my garden, to my academy...My beloved students." Miyako scoffed at Zeus's term of endearment towards what she deemed as prisoners while Yui, Apollon, and Aimi kept a passive look on their faces.

"Cut the crap! You're behind all of this?!" came a protest from Susanoo who stood beside Tsukiyomi.

"Japanese god of the sea Susanoo, Japanese god of the moon Tsukiyomi, Norse god of light Balder, Norse god of fire Loki, Norse god of thunder Thor, Norse goddess of love Freyja," With this announcement Zeus pointed to Aimi. All of the gods looked shocked at Zeus's announcement, especially Balder and Loki. "Greek god of the underworld Hades, Greek of of fertility Dionysus, Greek god of the sun Apollon, and Greek Goddess of the stars Asteria." This time he pointed to Miyako and it was Hades's turn to look surprised though he quickly placed it under a mask. "You gods will learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity. You goddesses will learn how to get your godly powers and your memories back."

"Do you really think we'll just do as you say?" questioned Loki who stood on a balcony above where the girls stood.

"Return me and my brother to our world," ordered Susanoo. "Or else...," Just as he began his threat a wave of blue energy rose around him that resembled water.

"There will be hell to pay," Loki added as fire appeared on his fingertips to form a fireball. That is when both of the boys jumped up to charge at Zeus who only banged his staff on the ground causing bolts of lightning to protect himself which threw the two gods away.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately," said Zeus. "This academy will be destroyed. Therefore...," He then raised his staff to cause eight wisps of light to shoot out at the gods while two others hit the twins in the forehead where the unusual marks had appeared in the store house. There was shock all around as the wisps on the gods turned into jewelry and the girls crumpled to the ground from the power Zeus sent at them.

"What is this?" Loki complained. "I can't get it off!"

"Aimi-chan! Miyako-chan!" Yui shouted as she ran to her sisters' sides. This got the other gods' attention as worry flashed over their faces but no one moved. Once the two girls were revealed as goddesses, the gods instinctively knew that they would be alright, but that didn't stop them from worrying.

"These shackles seal your divine powers," Zeus explains. "No one can defy me here. These shackles are the proof." Both Loki and Susanoo tried to use their powers but they only fizzled and died. "You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, your shackles will remove themselves." Zeus raised his staff again so that a large ball could come out of the ceiling. "Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within the year, you will all be trapped in this garden...forever."

"This isn't funny!"Susanoo yelled at Zeus.

"Are you serious?" questioned Thor.

"Zeus, that's tyrannical!" protested Hades.

"I shall not entertain protests," Zeus interrupted. "It has already been decided. Thoth." A tall man with dark skin, though it was lighter than the twins' chocolate skin tone, and white hair stepped forward into the room. "This man will be your instructor."

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth."

"Your classmates will be," Zeus continued on while raisin his staff. "These many spirits." With hardly any trouble at all many balls of light turned into various people. "Kusanagi Yui."

"Yes," she responded through grit teeth about what happened to the twins, her protective nature over her younger siblings emerging.

"It is your job as well as the other two to lead the gods to graduation. Is that clear?" Zeus didn't even wait for any sort of answer, nor did Thoth.

"Tomorrow morning" Thoth took over. "You will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony. That is all. You are dismissed for today." He then strode over to where the girls were to put Miyako over his shoulder and to carry Aimi in his arms. "Kusanagi Yui, you are to come with me."

"Right." The two were walking down a hallway when Thoth decided to speak up.

"Zeus modeled this academy after human schools. All necessary facilities have been provided. There is even food in the cafeteria." All the while Thoth was explaining this to Yui, she couldn't even get her thoughts together to try to protest what was happening. She didn't even realize that they were as the dorms until Thoth spoke up.

"The women's dorms as on the right and the men's are on the left. And this is our room."

"But what about Ai-chan and Mi-chan?"

"I will see to it that they are placed safely in their rooms." As she made to argue, Aimi's words rang in her head about how they could stop a horrible future from happening so she swallowed her anger and disappeared into her dorm to meet her little upperclassman.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alright, so my lovelies, another chapter bites the dust. (Cue Another One Bites the Dust by Queen) Anyways, remember about reviews and what not. So I will leave it at that and let you guys go on you r merry way. See ya next time! ;)**

**-White Wolf**


	6. Chapter 4: Calla Lilies Vs Mongolian Gem

**Alright, so this is the last revised chapter of The Missing Goddesses. As for the next chapter of this story, I am working on it right now so I should have it done soon. I am having a particularly tough time writing Anubis's character because we hardly see any of him in the anime. But, thanks to Wikipedia, I can somewhat grip his character. While I'm writing him, I can't help but think he is just so adorable!^.^ Anyways, that is the end of the author's note so we'll get on with the story.**

**"The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves"**

**-William Penn**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 4: Calla Lilies Vs. Mongolian Gems

The next morning when the girls awoke, Yui woke calmly while Aimi and Miyako panicked when they first woke. Similar panicked thoughts of where they were ran through their minds until they remembered what had happened last night. Both sisters felt a sense of being lost and confused when they thought about thier previous lives. What was I like before I sent to the human world? Who were my friends before I was taken away? Did I have family in my previous life? Many thoughts like this went through the twins' minds as they both lay in bed after waking up. Aimi was the first one to shake off these thoughts and hopped up off the bed in her own room while Miyako grumbled and slid out from her bed in her own room. The two scoped out thier rooms to see that they had a dresser in thier rooms as well as a huge walk in closet. They also had thier own in suite bathrooms connected to their bedrooms. Right next to their closets hung a white and gold themed school uniform that had a sun buckle on the belt that had black tights underneath the uniform and white ankle boots right underneath the outfit. What the two were quick to discover is that there was another door that joined both of their rooms.

"Mi/Ai," the twins gasped in unison when the door was opened. They quickly got over their shock and hugged each other, relieved that they weren't that far from each other. Considering that they had shared a room since their "birth" it was hard to be separated.

"Did you see the school uniform?" Ai asked her twin while leading her to her living room area.

"Yeah."

"Then let's hurry and dress so we can help Yui." Miyako continued to mumble underneath her breath while the two dressed in their uniforms, with the bust part of the uniform straining against their well endowed chests and their skirts riding up because of their behinds. Once their outfits were in place, Aimi put her light pink hair into twintails with some hair free to delicately frame her face that reached her stomach while Miyako put her light blue hair up into a high ponytail with some hair free just like her twin. As a final touch the two spritzed on some perfume with Aimi spritzing on a sweet concoction that reminded one of cakes and sweets and Miyako spritzing a floral concoction.

"Alright Ai, let's go," Miyako said as she grabbed her twin's hand to drag her behind herself.

* * *

It was only five minutes until the two reached the gymnasium where Yui was already waiting.

"Thank goodness," Yui sighed in relief when she saw the two. "I thought I was way early."

"Yui-san! Miyako-san! Aimi-san! Good morn-," came Balder's voice that was soon followed by the sound of him falling. All three girls turned around to see him face down on the floor. "Good morning."

"Good morning Balder-san," Yui returned.

"Morning," replied Miyako.

"Good morning Balder," Aimi chirped happily with a giggle as she helped Balder to his feet.

"I'm so happy you remembered my name," he told Aimi, an easy smile lighting up his face.

"Balder-san, I'm so relieved you came," sighed Yui in relief. "I thought no one else was coming."

"It's my first time attending a school," he said. "I'm so excited."

"Really?" asked Miyako.

"Hey," Balder started, turning his attention back to Aimi. "Yesterday, you flew on Pegasus with that Greek god, didn't you?" The undertone of jealousy was apparent in Balder's tone to everyone but the pinkette, who the jealousy was for. Miyako's eyes narrowed at his tone but she knew that she could not do anything to him physically because of the pact his mother made.

"Yeah. Wasn't Pegasus so adorable," she gushed happily while placing her fists under chin."It's not everyday you get to ride one."

"Oh." Balder's relief was also very clear. "So you're not close with him?"

"You mean Apollon? No, not really. I only just met him yesterday. He was showing us exactly what this place was."

"Oh, so that was the first time." His attitude then changed as he came closer to Aimi. "Then, you met me first."

"Huh?" Aimi wondered while Miyako struggled not to try to clobber Balder where he stood (not that she could). The atmosphere was interrupted when another voice sounded in the room. Everyone turned to see that Apollon and Tsukiyomi had came.

"Good morning Fairy, Tigress, and Angel!" Apollon shouted in excitement. "Good morning Balder."

"Good morning," Aimi returned while Yui said their names in surprise while Miyako stayed quiet. The two by the door then walked over to join the group that stood by the stage. Minutes passed by without anyone else arriving.

"No one's coming," Yui commented.

"I guess we're the only one's after all," Balder added.

"Do they not understand?" Apollon questioned. "Don't they get it? Graduation is the only way out of this garden."

"Our entrance ceremony is today...," Aimi worried.

"What do you do at an entrance ceremony anyway?" Balder asked.

"Thoth mentioned it, but I don't know either," Apollon informed the group while Tsukiyomi pulled a notebook from his jacket pocket.

"Nor do I,"he piped up.

"Well..," Yui began.

"All the new students all gather together," Aimi supplied for her while swinging her feet against the stage she sat on.

"It's where the school celebrates the new students while the new students promise to study hard together and doing their best," Miyako added.

"Promise to study hard together," Tsukiyomi echoed while writing it down.

"You don't have to take notes," Miyako deadpanned which resulted in him writing that down. Miyako groaned while Aimi giggled and Yui had an uneasy look.

"In other words, is an entrance ceremony a contract ritual?" Balder questioned. All the girls looked confused while Apollon looked to him quickly.

"If you break your promise, will you be met with a terrible curse?"

"Hell no," Miyako snapped while the other girls had wide eyes. They did not even know that someone would go that far with a contract.

"What Mi means to say is that no you will not be cursed," Aimi explained sheepishly.

"Will we need a sacrifice?" wondered Tsukiyomi.

"No," Yui stammered, clearly unnerved by the gods' train of thought. "It isn't scary at all."

"It isn't?" Apollon sighed in relief. "Good."

"That's a relief," Balder added.

"I have an idea," Apollon announced. "Let's split up and convince everyone to attend the entrance ceremony with us. Let's do our best so we can graduate together!"

"Yes!" Yui exclaimed.

"I call dibs on Loki!" Aimi announced, much to Balder's dismay.

"I call dibs on Mr. Doom and Gloom," smirked Miyako. That is when the group split up to search for the other gods.

* * *

Aimi and Yui were the first to find the other people of their class which was Susanoo and Loki. Susanoo was the first person they saw laying underneath a tree with a leg thrown over the other and his arms folded behind his head.

"Onii-chan!" Aimi exclaimed brightly when she recognized the boy from earlier. She made to say something else, but what she saw on his face made her stop and stare as well as Yui.

"Hey," Susanoo greeted back with a slight blush when he caught sight of Aimi in her uniform. He then grew uncomfortable when Aimi continued to stare at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Y-y-your face," Yui told him while Aimi pulled out a compact that she had put in her blazer pocket and handed it to him. He only stood there for a minute touching his face before anger flashed.

"What is this? Did you do this?!" he accused Yui seeing as how he couldn't fathom that Aimi would do such a thing. Yui quickly shook her head while Loki popped down from the trees saying,

"I did it. Total success!" He continued to laugh while Susanoo grew angrier and angrier by the second. Aimi then began to panic because she did not want to lose these two and on instinct she began to sing. (Ichinose Tokiya- Moonlight)

"Kisetsu wa page wo mekuru you ni

Megutte iku tabiji

Kyou wa naitatte ashita waraeba

Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu," By now Yui, Susanoo, and Loki were staring at the girl in awe as she sang the song, entranced by the innocent beauty that was her voice.

"Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite

Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT

Michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasukara." Satisfied that the two were not running off and that their anger was quelled, Aimi blinded the two males with her dazzling smile.

"Now that that is over," she began. "We came here to humbly ask you two to please come with us and participate in the entrance ceremony." All the men could do was nod as they were still in a daze because of her voice.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed while she looped her arm with Susanoo's. "Let's go!" Loki then dropped out of the tree he was hanging upside down by to follow the pink haired girl as his enchantment wore off. He couldn't help but feel that he remembered a voice like that is his past. Where could I have heard that from? He tried to remember as hard as he could, but whenever her felt like he was on the right track, some sort of block appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Miyako was walking past a flight of stairs set in a hillside when she spotted the familiar smoke colored hair that belonged to Hades walking down the stairs.

"Hey Hades!" she shouted down at him. "I have to talk to you!" She then climbed down the stairs to walk to him.

"Stay back," he ordered quietly although his voice still held authority. "I told you before. Being near me will bring you misery." Miyako never faltered in her steps.

"And as I've told you before that's just a load of bullshit," she remarked, coming to stand right beside him.

"Such crude language for a young lady," Hades commented as he tried to ease away from her.

"And?" she challenged with no answer. "Thought so. Listen, you are coming with me for this entrance ceremony and you're going to like it."

"I will not-," Hades began to protest right when he was hit upside the head by Miyako that made him see stars for a moment that was plenty enough time for Miyako to tie him up with some sturdy rope she had found. At first he admired the white stars that danced along his vision, but once he was able to gather his wits, he grew angry."Let me go!"

"Not going to happen," she retorted while hefting him up onto her back with his back on hers and his feet dragging the ground. She then set off back to the auditorium with Hades struggling violently in his binds to be free but to no avail. When Miyako rejoined everyone else back at the auditorium, she saw that they had managed to bring all of the gods. However, everyone looked questioningly over at Miyako when they saw that Hades was tied up and on her back.

"Mi-chan, please don't tell me you kidnapped him," Yui pleaded once she saw.

"No," Miyako sassed as she rolled her eyes. "He just likes being carried around like this."

"He does?" Aimi questioned in disbelief. "That's weird, but I guess if it works for him." An eyebrow twitched on Miyako before she hit her twin upside her head.

"Don't be an idiot." Tears welled up in Aimi's eyes as she rushed over to Balder who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Balder, my sister is being mean," she sniffed while burying her face into his chest. A blush rose onto his face as he stared down at the beautiful girl while Loki glared daggers over at him. Balder also had the feeling that Aimi reminded him of someone he loved dearly but he couldn't quite remember her clearly. That was enough for him to wrap an arm around her and soothingly stroked her head to calm her.

"It's alright," he assured her. A soft smile glowed on her face as her tears dried up when she looked up at him.

"Thank you Balder." He gave his own smile in response while Loki cleared his throat.

"Aren't we supposed to be cleaning?" he asked testily. Aimi then stretched on her tiptoes to peck a kiss on Balder's cheek in thanks, which left him dazed, as she skipped off to clean singing,

"Clean up, clean up.

Everybody, let's clean up.

Clean up, clean up.

Let's put things in place." Loki very stiffly went about cleaning up the room while Miyako tied Hades to a pillar and Balder had a very red face.

* * *

It took a few hours, but the group had the room spick and span and ready for the entrance ceremony when Thoth came to start.

"The entrance ceremony will now begin," he announced after looking at Hades tied to his chair. "I shall read the new students' names. Hades Aidoneus."

"Here," he mumbled moodily.

"Apollon Agana Belea."

"Here."

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Here."

"Kusanagi Miyako."

"Yo."

"Kusanagi Aimi."

"Here!"

"Susanoo Totsuka Takeru."

"Here."

"Tsukiyomi Totsuka Tsukito."

"Here."

"Dionysos Thyrsos."

"Here."

"Balder Hringhorni."

"Here."

"Thor Megingjard."

"Here."

"Loki Laevatein."

"Here."

"The student representative will now state the pledge. Apollon Agana Belea, to the front."

"Yes, sir." Apollon quickly, but stiffly, rose from his seat to walk to the podium where Zeus now stood. "I hereby swear. We, the students, enter this academy today. I am shocked by how sudden this has been. I am truly, truly shocked. Brought to an unfamiliar place, I do not know what will happen next. However, there must be a reason for this. Over the next year, not as gods but as humans, we will study their history, culture, and love. And with our wonderful new friends, I promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate. Representative of new students, Apollon Agana Belea." He then turned to the large crowd. "Let's do our best, everyone!" Clapping sounded around the room as people cheered for the overly cheerful representative.

"Will you release me now?" Hades hissed crossly at Miyako once the ceremony was over. A smirk grew on Miyako's face as she turned to him and put her face in his.

"And what if I don't Mr. Tough Guy," she mocked, her warm breath washing over Hades. His face turned slightly red as he stared up at her and the button up shirt that hugged her figure nicely as well as the skirt on her well shaped hips. Miyako saw what he was staring at which made her smirk all the more while she sat down on his lap to cross her legs and place her arms around his shoulders. "You see something you like?" This time her breath ghosted over his neck and he could now smell the scent which reminded him of the wildflowers that grew on the grassy plane where he watched stars back home. Hades opened his mouth to say something but it quickly shut once he found out that he was tongue tied. A rich, beautiful laugh escaped Miyako as she rose from her seat on his lap and untied his bindings.

"See Hades," she teased with a twinkle in her eye. "I was close to you all day and not one misfortune or misery has fallen on me." A shocked look appeared on his face at the realization that she was right. He himself could not believe that after so many years of him bringing misery to the people around him, there was one person who was immune to it. A 'humph' left him as he walked away but he couldn't help but smile softly at his new found information. On the other side of the room, both Loki and Balder stood by Aimi who was sitting on the stage swinging her legs back and forth.

"So kitten, where did you learn to sing like that from?"

"I just sing," she admitted. "There is no special training for my voice."

"Singing?" Balder echoed confused on what the two were talking about.

"Yeah, well, back where I'm from I was going to become an idol."

"What's that?" Balder prodded.

"An idol is a signer, a model, and an actor all in one." Both of their eyes widened at the news. "Mi and I were going to become an idol duo."

"I can see why," Balder chuckled. "You two balance each other out perfectly."

"So kitten, if you were to be an idol, what would you model?" Loki questioned while leaning closer to her.

"Clothes," she told him like it was obvious. A smirk then appeared on his face.

"That's not what I mean kitten. I mean, would you model some sexy lingerie?" he purred in her ear. "Preferably for me?" Her face lit up like a red Christmas light at his comment while she sputtered for a response to his question causing him to laugh. "You are too adorable to not tease." With that he couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the cheek like how she had done to Balder. Her eyes went wide at this before she promptly fainted. Loki then began laughing so hard he had to hold his sides because they hurt.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" demanded Miyako once she saw Aimi passed out on the stage.

"Just a bit of teasing," Loki smirked to her. "It's not my fault she passed out." This only served to make Miyako so angry that she grabbed him up by the front of his shirt so that he was dangling off the ground. Fear showed in his eyes at the 5'3" girl who was able to lift him up so that his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Mess with Ai one more time and I'll beat your ass 'till it's black and blue and shove my foot so far up your ass you'll need surgery to get it out," she snarled venomously. In a panic Loki grabbed a candy from the inside of his coat to use as a smokescreen so he could escape the bluette while she was coughing from the unexpected haze. Once it cleared she could see that he had disappeared from sight which caused her to growl.

"I'll carry Aimi to her room for you," Balder offered to the seething woman.

"You'll just do it anyways," she sighed in exasperation. "You're the only man that I cannot beat up." And Balder was instantly okay with that. Thank Mother for that pact she made or else I could end up wounded from this little hellcat, he thought as he picked Aimi up to cradle her gently in his arms.

* * *

Later that night found all of the Norse gods in their suite relaxing after the day.

"Balder, what is going on between you and Kitten?" Loki asked lightly as he lay sprawled out on the couch, playing with the ends of his crimson hair.

"Nothing to my knowledge, but I wish to change that." Loki growled slightly at this.

"Not if I beat you to it," Loki fired at him angrily. A hard look then appeared in Balder's eyes at Loki's words while Loki glared right back. All the while Thor looked between the two unsure of what to do.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, so there were many funny parts to this chapter. As for any references or material used in this story, I want you to know that I do not own a thing. Just thought I'd mention it before I forget. Anyways, there is the last of the revised story and I hope you like it. Remember to leave a review for me whether it be a question, comment, or concern you may have about the story. So my lovelies, this is goodbye until the next chapter.**

**-White Wolf**


	7. Chapter 5: The Beach

**Chapter 5: The Beach**

**Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I have so many other stories to work on it's not funny. I guess that is the curse of a creative mind. *Sighs dramatically* Anyways, All I have to say is thanks for peoples' continued support for my other stories. Now we will get on to the next chapter of The Missing Goddesses.**

**"The three great elemental sounds in nature are the sound of rain, the sound of wind in the primeval wood, and the sound of outer ocean on a beach"**

**~Henry Beston**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Today I will teach you about human anatomy," Thoth-sensei told the whole class. "Which will be important to your studies of humanity. The muscles in the human body can be categorized in several ways."

While he went on with the lecture the students were paying a wide variety of attention to it. Yui was taking notes, Apollon was freaking out, Tsukito was taking very dense notes, Balder and Thor were paying rapt attention, Aimi and Miyako were paying attention without taking notes looking bored, Loki and Takeru looked down right bored, and Dionysus was snoring away. Upon seeing the wine god fast asleep, Aimi slipped out of her chair and crouch walked over to his desk where she began to shake him in hopes of waking him up.

"These grapes are delicious," he sighed in his sleep which had Thoth-sensei looking over at his pupil in disdain. Once he turned back around to continue on with the lesson, Balder stepped up to the plate and tried to help Aimi wake up Dionysus.

"Hey, that isn't a good idea," he whispered, shaking the god while keeping an eye on Thoth-sensei. "Come on, Thyrsos...You have to wake up."

After one particularly hard shove Balder tripped over air and landed on poor Aimi whose face was beet red. A sheepish smile was given down at the girl while Apollon freaked out about the two falling.

"Bal-Bal! Angel!" he exclaimed while running to their sides. "Are you okay?! Are you alright, Bal-Bal, Angel?!"

Through all of this commotion, Dionysus woke up while Miyako was getting annoyed at the noise.

"Huh? What?! Are monsters attacking us?!" Dionysus asked while animatedly looking around from his seat.

Tsukito echoed Dionysus's question as he wrote it down and the rest of the class then began to freak out.

"M-Monsters?!"

"Like eight headed snakes?!"

"No!"

Miyako seemed to have enough of this for she sharply rose from her seat and gave a shrill whistle that had everyone covering their ears. Well, everyone but Aimi and Yui since they had covered their ears.

"Will you all shut the fuck up?! There are no damn monsters!"

Even though Miyako had used the course language, her words seemed to have calmed the students down enough to where they sat back down in their seats. Thoth-sensei on the other hand was fed up with the behavior in the classroom so he stormed from the room with Yui running after him.

"Yay! Class is over!" Aimi cheered happily after Loki had helped her to her feet. "That means we can all go eat cake when Yui gets back!"

Balder, Takeru, and Apollon chuckled at the pinkette's words while the rest of the boys only smiled and Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Does class usually end this quickly?" Apollon spoke up to the two remaining girls.

"No," Miyako sighed while running her fingers through the lock of hair framing the right side of her face. "It usually goes on for a few more hours, but because of the scene that we started, our teacher left during instruction."

"Hours," groaned Loki at the though of sitting for hours in the uncomfortable seat while listening to boring lectures.

"It's not that bad Loki," Aimi chirped happily. "Learning can be fun."

A smirk worked its way onto Loki's face, but he refrained from speaking his mind with Miyako glaring daggers at him. Unlike Balder, he did not have something that would protect him from the hellcat's rage.

* * *

Yui quickly returned to the classroom bearing news of summer vacation which had the group relocating to a sitting room where cakes and tea waited for them.

"Summer vacation," Apollon questioned thoughtfully around his cake fork. "Is it some kind of break for the summer?"

"Yes," Yui answered easily.

"It's a time where friends can hang out and have fun," Aimi added happily.

"Though summer usually takes a few months to arrive," Miyako grumbled, a little irritated to be thrust into the warm season so quickly.

"Does it?" Balder commented. Through the conversation, Aimi was bouncing in her seat until she jumped up excitedly.

"I say we go to the beach!" she announced to the gods' joy. "All of you need to make sure you're at the cafeteria at eight a.m. tomorrow with your backpacks packed and we'll eat breakfast before we head out. I'll go get the stuff we need while Mi and Yui tell you what you guys need to pack."

With that the pink ball of energy flew from the room leaving the rest to stare after her in equal parts shock and curiosity with Takeru having sparkles in his eyes at the mention of his domain. Apollon was the first to snap out of it with a large smile.

"The beach sounds great! I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to learn more about humans."

Both Miyako and Yui were impressed at Apollon's diligence towards the subject as he reached for the said books. At least one person was taking this seriously.

"The most useful book was this one," Apollon smiled while pulling up a magazine that read "Even Cupid Runs Away Barefoot: 100 Summer Flings". Miyako glared fiercely at the magazine before it was ripped from Apollon's hands.

"Hey," he protested at the loss of the book.

"How did you get this fucking garbage?" she hissed in distaste. "This is not what you should be looking to to understand humans. You have three who you can talk to about it."

The gods looked scared at Miyako's explosion but Hades was the first to speak up.

"Are you hurt that Apollon didn't ask you about humans instead of turning to that book?"

Miyako's eyes widened in shock at Hades being able to read her before her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment while she huffed in faux annoyance.

"No," she denied weakly.

"You are too cute Tigress!" Apollon exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the bluette and placing his cheek against hers. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

Miyako grumbled at his closeness but in the end a small smile worked its way onto her lips at his words. It was obvious to everyone in the room that while Miyako looked and acted tough, she was very sweet and caring at her center.

"So, what is it we need to pack?" Dionysus piped up to get the group back on track.

"Well, Aimi might have already gotten your bathing suits at the school store," Yui mused to herself.

"How does she know our measurements for the bathing suits?" Takeru asked the two girls.

"Ai is great with guessing a person's measurements," Miyako replied easily. "So let's see, you need to pack pajamas, a pair of clothes besides the clothes you will wear tomorrow, health products like a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a comb, and anything else you guys could want for the night trip. And knowing Ai, she probably ordered your stuff for you Yui."

"Yeah," Yui agreed with a happy sigh. "Are you going to watch tonight?"

"Of course I am," Miyako grinned to her older sister. "What about you? Are you going to practice?"  
"You know it helps me clear my head," Yui answered with her own smile.

"Then why don't we go scout out our spots for tonight?"

All of the gods were confused at the girls' conversation and watched the two stand from their seats and head for the door.

"What are you guys talking about?" Loki voiced for the group from his place lounging on a couch. A smirk worked its way onto Miyako's lips as she turned towards him and struck a sultry pose that had the boys widening their eyes in shock.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased before she easily slipped out of the room.

All of the gods but Hades was able to recover quickly, but the poor death god had a small blush on his pale cheeks at Miyako's behavior.

"Uncle Hades!" Apollon shouted with joy at the sight. "Do you like Tigress?!"

"Be quiet Apollon," Hades hissed quietly while his visible eye scanned the door to see if the blue haired girl was still in hearing range.

"You do," Apollon cheered happily.

"Well who wouldn't?" Dionysus mused. "The twins are certainly beautiful. Not only that, they are also goddesses."

"Oh yeah," Apollon realized. "Angel is the Norse goddess of love Freyja and Tigress is the Greek goddess of the stars Asteria."

"Do any of you feel like you've known one of them before they came here?" Balder asked the group of gods.

"I do," Hades and Loki chorused together which shocked the others.

"Maybe we grew up together or something when they were in their godly forms," Loki offered, his usual playful demeanor gone with a serious aura taking over.

"Maybe," Balder agreed.

* * *

While Miyako and Yui scouted out their spots for their hobbies, Aimi was running around the school store ordering all of the things that the group would need for their trip. She also had bought a katana for Yui considering Yui did not have one to practice with at the garden along with two bags full of snacks as per her usual weekly snack supply. With a smile on her face, she happily skipped back towards the girls' dorms with Yui's katana strapped to her back and a bag of snacks in each hand. She even began to hum to herself before she began to sing.

"Kiite

Mune no

Hajikete tobichiru nan darou

Furete

Mune no

Chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomarani

Odoridashitara tomaranai

Modorenai

Magarenai

Suki ni narazu irenai"

Unknown to the pinkette, there was a man with a short black bob and a black muscle shirt paired with the school uniform trailing behind her. The man had been walking around the school campus, but he had stopped when he had heard Aimi sing.

"Aoi

Umi ni oyogu SANGO no

Himitsu

Tsugeru

Koi wo shitta no

Atashi

Motto utaitsuzukeru

Konno mune no

Tokimeki wo

Ageru"

(Koi wa Nan Darou- Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)

At long last Aimi had reached her older sister's dorm and knocked on the door while rocking on her heels.

"Aimi," Yui greeted pleasantly while eyeing her sister. "What have you got there?"

"Snacks," Aimi replied while dumping the bags to the ground. "And a present I picked up for you."

With that she pulled off the purple wrap around the katana and handed it over to the female swordsman.

"Aimi, I don't know what to say," Yui gasped pleasantly shocked, holding the dear blade to her chest.

"Don't worry about it Yui," Aimi assured her. "I was in the school store and I remembered how you don't have a sword to practice with so I bought one for you. Make sure to put it to good use. Oh, and I also have a training outfit for you."

This time she pulled out an outfit from her bag of snacks.

"This should be it so I'll leave you to your swordplay. See you in the morning Yui."

"Goodnight Aimi."

Aimi then padded off towards the huge garden that the school possessed with a bright smile on her cheeks. She continued humming to herself as she settled underneath the large elder tree with her bags to her side.

"You can come out," she called out seemingly to thin air but was directed at the man. "I will not harm you."

The man hesitated but he none the less slowly eased his way over to the girl.

"Ka bara bara _(Who are you?)_?" came from the man's mouth as what seemed like ears twitched atop his head.

"I'm Kusanagi Aimi but you can just call me Aimi-chan," Aimi smiled up to him. "Would you care to join me?"

"Ka-ka ka bara _(Y-You can understand me?!)_?!" the man exclaimed in shock and joy, his ears twitching like crazy.

"Of course I can...,"

"Bara _(Anubis)_."

"Of course I can Anubis. Now, would you like to join me? I have plenty enough snacks to share."

Anubis was wary of sitting next to the girl because of his belief that humans had very dirty hearts, but what he saw in her shocked him to his core. This girl had the same purity in her heart as an animal. This was enough for him to plop right down beside her and stare at her with his big amethyst eyes.

"What kind of snack do you like?"

"Bara bara _(Spicy)_."

After some rummaging around in her bags, Aimi pulled out a bag of spicy oven roasted chickpeas and opened the bag before she handed over the bag to the god. He carefully took the bag from her and then proceeded to dump some of the bag into his open mouth. Crunching began to come from him as he chewed the snack.

"How come I haven't seen you around? Didn't you come here with the other gods?"

"Ka bara ra ka ba bara ba_(No one can understand me so I just lounge around in patches of sunlight.)_."

"Oh, I see, but surely that gets lonely. Surely we can think of some way to link your heart to the others. Let me think for a moment and maybe I can come up with something."

And like that Aimi closed her eyes to try to think more deeply on the matter. Minutes had went by with Aimi beginning to get frustrated at her lack of knowledge and made to open her eyes when a silver crescent moon illuminated her forehead. Warm, gentle energy rolled off of her that Anubis leaned into eagerly. Aimi's eyes then snapped open to reveal glowing gold eyes that gazed into Anubis's amethyst. Slowly she moved closer to the death god and placed her forehead against his.

"Konvertieren _(Convert)_," she whispered, a soft silver light passing from Aimi to settle over Anubis.

"What the hell?!"Anubis shouted as he jumped back from Aimi to look at the glow that had settled around his form. Slowly the glow faded and Aimi slumped back into the tree behind her. "Aimi?"

The glowing quickly slipped from Anubis's mind while he knelt beside the passed out girl/goddess. His hands fretted about him uneasily seeing as though he didn't know how to help her until Balder and Loki came out from the male dorms. Upon seeing the unconscious Aimi, they rushed to her side.

"Help!"Anubis pleaded with the two gods when they got closer. "She was using some strange magic and then she passed out."

Loki was the first one to kneel down and scoop up the girl while Balder turned to Anubis.

"Who are you?" he asked the new god uneasily.

"I am Anubis, Egyptian god of the Dead and Mummification. Is Aimi going to be alright?"

"It looks like she'll be fine," Loki sighed once he had given the girl a once over. "It looks like she just over exerted herself. After a good night's rest she should be up and around."

Anubis let out a sigh of relief and looked to the girl who he had grown an attachment to.

"To make sure she gets to her room safely, we'll take her," Balder offered the jackal god.

"Oh! Don't forget her snacks," Anubis added, scooping up both bags and handing them off to Balder. He didn't even wait for more words from the two gods before he slipped off. The two Norse gods looked after the Egyptian god curiously but shrugged it off as nothing. About twenty feet away from the garden Anubis stopped in shock at the realization that he had been able to talk to the two gods and they had understood him. Maybe Aimi's magic had worked after all. With Balder and Loki, the both of them walked through the girls' dorm to try to find Aimi's room.

"Do you know where her room is?"Loki asked the blond god beside him.

"No, I don't," Balder admitted with a nervous laugh. Loki made a noise of complaint at the back of his throat which seemed to rouse Aimi from her short slumber.

"Wo bin ich _(Where am I?)_?" Aimi uttered while rubbing some sleep from her eyes. Both Loki and Balder looked shocked at her use of the Norse language but they let it slide and decided to test her knowledge of the language.

"Sie ohnmächtig im Garten_ (__You passed out in the garden)_," Loki explained for the tired female.

"Wir bringen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Wohnheim_ (__So we're bringing you back to your dorm)_," Balder finished for the crimson haired god.

"Ach ja, in Ordnung. Ich werde Sie in die richtige Richtung weisen_ (__Oh, alright. I'll point you in the right direction)_," she yawned heavily. She then pointed out the way to her room from Loki's arms seeing as though he didn't trust her not to fall flat on her face on her feet. After a few twists and turns, they arrived at a pink, white, and silver decorated dorm that had Aimi's name placed in elegant font.

"Hier sind wir. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe. Ich kann machen, dass es hier zu bilden _(__Here we are. Thank you so much for helping me. I can make it form here)_," she told the gods while she slipped from Loki's arms and took the bags from Balder.

"Bist du sicher _(__Are you sure?)_?" Balder tried in hopes she would invite him in.

"Ja, werde ich in Ordnung sein. Gute Nacht Loki, gute Nacht Kahler _(__Yeah, I'll be fine. Goodnight Loki, goodnight Balder)_."

With that Aimi slipped into her room leaving the two gods speechless at Aimi's flawless sentences in the Norse language.

"Maybe she is a Norse goddess," Loki mused thoughtfully while playing with one of the ends of his hair. Balder had no words for his companion. He simply kept quiet and followed behind him back to the male's dorms.

* * *

In a different part of campus, Miayko was laying down in a meadow gazing up at the stars that dotted the inky black sky. A contented sigh left her lips as she gazed up at the various constellations that dotted the night sky. Myths about each constellation popped up in her mind which lulled her into a state of being half awake. It was then that Hades unknowingly joined her.

"These stars are way better here than at home," Miyako sighed contently from her relaxed position on the grass.

"I would have to agree," Hades piped up which caused Miyako to fly into a sitting position with her heart hammering away in her chest.

"Damn it Doom and Gloom," she growled through a blush. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I apologize for scaring you Miyako," he replied, taking out his telescope from its case.

"Who said you scared me," she scoffed with a brighter blush upon her cheeks as she folded her arms. Hades chose not to speak seeing as though he did not wish to anger the bluette and ruin this peaceful atmosphere around them.

"Do you like the stars?" he asked while he put the telescope together.

"I love them," Miyako smiled to herself, forgetting that Hades was there for a moment. "Whenever I look up at the beautiful lights, I feel so calm."

She seemed to snap out of her little trance and quickly covered up her little moment.

"But that's probably because I'm supposed to the goddess of the stars."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"I'd have to say Leo the Lion," Miyako grinned up at the stars. "I love how he was only able to be beaten by Hercules's brute strength. It proves just how strong and mighty he was. What about yours?"

"I enjoy the constellation Sagittarius."

At his confession, Miyako look at him with a look that read, 'What the fuck?'

"Why do you like that tragedy?"

"I feel like I can relate to a him because of the eternal agony I feel from my curse," he answered thoughtfully, forgetting about his telescope and instead gazed up at the stars.

"Curse?" Miyako echoed with a hint of familiarity in her tone.

"Due to the grudges held by the dead in the underworld, I have gained a curse that causes misfortune wherever I go. This is why I do not like to be by people and tend to stay in the Underworld. At least there no one would receive misfortune because of me."

"Are you kidding me right now Hades," Miyako scoffed with her gold eyes flaring in irritation. "I have been around you constantly and I haven't fallen under any misfortune."

"You are just lucky," he insisted instantly. "Being the goddess of the stars makes you the goddess of good luck."

"Ugh!" Miyako exclaimed in frustration at the god of the underworld as she stood to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you pushing people away?!"

"I'm not," he argued at once while he shifted his eyes away from her smoldering golden gaze. Her eyes narrowed before she moved to straddle Hades's lap and stare into his red eyes.

"Yes, you are," she insisted. "I can tell by your actions. Why? Your so called 'misfortune' has not harmed anyone so far. Why all this paranoia about it?"

Hades did not want to answer that so he simply kept quiet with a blush once he realized how Miyako was sitting on his lap. Miyako in turn huffed at him and took his face in both hands so that he couldn't look away.

"Hades...What happened to you?"

After a few more minutes of Miyako's persistence, Hades snapped.

"Someone died because of my curse!" he exploded, making Miyako drop her hands and start back at his outburst.

"Hades...,"

"That is why I stay away from people," he admitted now that his barrier of secrets had broken.

"Who died?" Miyako questioned solemnly.

"I-I don't remember," he sighed, half angry half sad. "I only remember stars."

"I'm sorry I pried," Miyako apologized. "I just couldn't stand that you would push your family away like that. I feel like such a bitch now that I know the reason."

An exasperated yet sad small smile lit Hades's face just slightly at Miyako's chastisement of herself.

"Again, your language is horrendous."

This caused Miyako to give him her own exasperated look. "But you are fine Miyako. Your heart was in the right place."

His kind words were then cut off by another blush and a cough. "Could you please get off my lap. It is unbelievably awkward."

A blush then lit Miyako's face as she scrambled off of Hades's lap to pull her legs up her chest and stare up at the night sky.

For a sew moments the two sat in silence while the wind blew through rustling both of their hair.

"Miyako."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'll give being around people a try. It has been centuries since their death and your words have inspired me to get over my grief."

Miyako could say nothing in the face of her astonishment. Hades then stood from his seat on the grass so that he could put away his telescope. On the inside, Miyako was sad that Hades was leaving her to her lonesome. Hades seemed to catch on to her emotions for he chuckled and knelt in front of her. Miyako grew confused until Hades's lips found purchase on her forehead.

"Good night Miyako."

"Good night Hades," Miyako let out in a gust that gave Hades another laugh.

"I'll seeyou tomorrow."

Miyako was left dazed in her spot as Hades ventured back to his room.

* * *

Crickets could be heard chirping as Yui practiced her swordsmanship skills in the traditional kimono. After a few swipes of her sword, she sheathed it and let out a relieved breath.

"Practicing my swordsmanship always helps me relax," Yui sighed to herself while she wiped at her brow.

"How wonderful Fairy," Apollon complimented her as he strolled up to her.

"Apollon-san," Yui said in surprise at the blond's entrance.

"I was so worried about tomorrow's trip that I couldn't relax," he confessed, uniform slightly ruffled to support his words. "Hey, what is that? What were you doing?"

"Swordplay," Yui answered easily. "I was practicing using a sword basically. I've taken lessons since I was little."

Apollon then brought his finger up to play with Yui's bangs with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?" he questioned the shorter purplette.

"What?"

"It must have been such a shock for you and your sisters to have shown up here so abruptly. Then you learned that your sisters are both goddesses. It must be a lot to take in."

"I'll be fine," Yui smiled. "I just need time to let all the information sink in. I still don't agree with Zeus's methods though."

"Sorry," Apollon apologized sincerely before standing to his full height and walking slightly off to the side. "Zeus is my father. He always does everything his own way. He never listens to any of us. Even this garden...I understand why Loki-Loki and the rest act out. I do understand. However...Now we all have to try to graduate together. While we have the trip, I hope we can make them understand."

"It's okay!" Yui cheered. "We can get through this. We also have Miyako and Aimi by our sides."

Her bubbly answer was enough to make a small smile appear on Apollon's face as he turned to face Yui.

"I love you." This confession was enough to make Yui startle back a bit in surprise. "I love your strength and optimism. I wish I had them. Share some with me."

"Oh no," Yui denied bashfully. "You're always so bright and cheerful, just like the sun."

This caused Apollon to take on a more sad demeanor.

"I wouldn't say that." In seconds his sadness evaporated a bit to where he was able to crack a small smile. "Let's do our best on this trip so that everyone will attend classes."

"Okay."

* * *

The next morning found all of the gods, goddesses, and Yui at the school gates after just finishing breakfast.

"Everyone came! Everyone's here!" Apollon cheered when he saw all of the gods present, most of them carrying coolers.

"Not everyone," piped up Aimi just as a head of black hair could be seen from behind a bush. "C'mon Anubis! We're ready to leave. You can join us if you want."

Amethyst eyes then peered over the bush before Anubis hesitantly toed his way over to stand next to Aimi.

"Alright guys! Let's get this show on the road!"

After about a half hour to and hour of walking, Loki was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, I'm sweating like crazy here," he whined while carrying some luggage.

"My legs are tired too," Takeru added.

"Apparently that's how human bodies work," Balder offered the two gods.

"Seriously," groaned Takeru.

"It feels so gross," Loki said. "How far do we have to walk."

"The whole way to the beach," Apollon chirped.

"No way," both Loki and Takeru complained.

"Don't you guys worry," Aimi assured them.

"The journey is important," Yui joined in. "Our trip starts from the moment we leave the academy to the moment we return."

To Yui's side Tsukito was writing down everything Yui was saying.

"A wonderful old saying handed down through the ages," he commented.

"It's not," Miyako deadpanned.

"Brother, you don't need to write that down," Takeru told him. "And you, stop saying nonsense Weed."

"We- My name is Kusanagi Yui!" Yui fired back.

"'Kusa'," Takeru repeated to himself before a smirk worked its way onto his lips. "That means weed, doesn't it?"

A frustrated small scream came from Yui as she stomped to the front of the group with Takeru following after her. With this change in positions, Yui, Apollon, Takeru, Dionysus, and Tsukito were in the front, Balder, Loki, Thor, Anubis, and Aimi were in the middle, and Hades and Miyako brought up the rear.

"Hey Mi, we should sing a song," Aimi called back to her twin.

"What song Ai?"

"Just a Dream. Yui, do you have the music on your phone?"

"Yeah, wait a minute."

Before long Yui had her phone out and started playing the instrumental of Just a Dream by Megan Nicole.

**Miyako**

_Aimi_

Both

I was thinkin' 'bout you

Thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us

What we gonna be

_Open my eyes_

**Yeah**

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road

When you comin' back

No one knows

**I realize**

_Yeah_

It was only just a dream

_I was at the top_

**Now it's like I'm in the basement**

_Number one spot_

**Till you found a replacement**

_I swear now I can't take it_

**Knowing somebody's got my baby**

**And now you ain't around**

_Baby I can't think_

_It's hard to leave the ground with these broken wings_

**Cause I can still feel it in the air**

I'm falling hard for you and I'm getting scared

**My lover**

_My life_

**So sorry**

_Goodbye_

_He left me_

**I'm tied**

Cuz I know that it just ain't right"

By now the group had made it to the edge of the forest and the two gods who had been complaining earlier had quieted due to the twins' song. Mostly everyone was keeping quiet so that they could hear the twins.

"I was thinkin' 'bout you

Thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us

What we gonna be

**Open my eyes**

_Yea_

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road

When you commin' back

No one knows

_I realize_

**Yeah**

It was only just a dream

_When I be ridin' I swear I see his face at every turn_

**The spark is gone but it still burns**

_And I just hope he know he's the one I yearn for_

**Oh, I miss him**

**When will I learn?**

_Didn't give him all my love_

**I guess now I got my payback**

Now I'm alone thinkin' 'bout my baby

**He was so easy to love**

_But wait_

_I guess love wasn't enough_

I'm goin' through it every time I'm alone

And now I'm missin', wishin' he'd pick up the phone

**But he made a decision that he wanted to move on**

_Guess I was wrong_

I was thinkin' 'bout you

Thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us

What we gonna be

_Open my eyes_

**Yeah**

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road When you comin' back

No one knows

**I realize**

_Yeah_

It was only just a dream

If you ever love somebody put your hands up

If you ever love somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything

If you ever love somebody put your hands up

If you ever love somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything"

The gods were enjoying the song very much except for Apollon. He seemed to be reminiscing over something sad, if the indication in his small smile and eyes were anything to go by.

"I was thinkin' 'bout you

Thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us

What we gonna be

**Open my eyes**

_Yea_

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road

When you comin' back

No one knows

_I realize_

**Yeah**

It was only just a dream

I was thinkin' 'bout you

Thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us

What we gonna be

_Open my eyes_

**Yeah**

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road When you comin' back

No one knows

**I realize**

_Yeah_

It was only just a dream

If you ever love somebody put your hands up

If you ever love somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything

Now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything"

By now the group had arrived at the interesting scenic places with waterfalls to a rickety rope bridge to rocky cliffs that had very beautiful seafoam colored crystal. Loki was the first one to try to climb the side of the cliff to grab one of the crystals.

"Loki!" Balder shouted up to his friend. "Get down from there!"

"Yeah!" Miyako chorused with her hands on her hips. "Get down before you break something!"

With their worries aside, Loki was able to break off a piece of the crystal then presented it to Aimi who was blushing as she marveled at the piece.

"Thank you Loki," she breathed in awe, the crystal catching the sunlight and showing of a rainbow. Balder had the little green monster of jealousy in his eyes while his face showed happiness as he complimented Aimi's gift.

* * *

Before long, the whole group arrived at the beach. Everyone was in awe at the glittering sea until Aimi brought them out of their daze.

"C'mon guys! We need to drop this stuff off then we can go swimming!"

The gods look confused until Aimi showed them to a cottage not that far from the sandy landscape of the seaside. After a few moments of putting all of the food and their things away, everyone met back outside in their bathing suits with a towel. For the case of all the pale skinned people, Aimi grabbed a bag full of sun block so that they wouldn't fry to a crisp under the sun.

"Is everyone ready to go?!" Apollon cheered to his fellow gods in barely concealed excitement.

"Yeah!" everyone but Anubis and Hades answered with as much gusto.

"Then let's-,"

As soon as Apollon saw the girls, his face lit up like a Christmas light. Miyako was the first one out in a sapphire tankini that showed off her breasts, flat stomach, and her butt. Next was Aimi who came out in a cherry blossom pink bikini that showed off more of her assets than Miyako's. The last one to emerge was Yui in a lavender two piece that outlined her body modestly with a tankini top and a frilly skirt to match. Once the others saw the girls, they stared in shock at them.

"Who's ready to go swimming?!" Aimi chirped while skipping over to the group, her large breasts bouncing with her skips. Balder's and Loki's mouths ran dry at the sight and they could not think of an intelligent response to her question. Apllon was the first to snap out of it and answered back.

"I am!"

With that the group walked back to the sand and readied themselves for a day of fun in the sun.

Like with the walk to the beach, everyone kind of kept to their own little group until Aimi and Miyako convinced the others to participate in a race. Aimi didn't really try, she just dogie paddled and splashed by Anubis who was laughing happily. Miyako took the race seriously and competitively. In the end Miyako managed to beat all of the gods and was laying down on her towel while taking deep breaths. The gods were soon to follow to lay on their own towels.

"I have another game we can play!" Aimi announced to the others, holding up a volleyball. "I just need help putting up the net."

"Ai, how much did you bring for the trip?" Miyako asked with a raised eyebrow as she came to help her twin.

"I brought lots of stuff," Aimi giggled happily. In twenty minutes tops the two had the volleyball net up and the gods were getting their second wind.

"What is this game Aimi-san?" Balder questioned, coming up to Aimi's side.

"It's volleyball. All you have to do is hit the ball back over the net to the net."

After a similar explanation to the others, everyone was involved in the game except for Anubis and Hades who had opted to watch the others play. Aimi was the one to serve and she launched herself into the air which had both Balder and Loki staring at her. Due to this, most of the game was the two discretely ogling her while Miyako again dominated the game.

"Is she always this intense Weed?" Takeru, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, panted to Yui.

"Yeah," Yui chuckled/sighed in response before she realized Takeru's nickname for her.

"I told you my name was Kusanagi Yui!"

"You still have weed in your name."

Yui huffed but was secretly pleased at the nickname. Unbeknownst to the group, Aimi and Anubis had slipped off to go back to the cottage to prepare dinner. Everyone else just lay on their blankets and admired the almost fading sun over the surface of the far off ocean. However, about an hour later, Loki and Balder were the first to notice the missing girl.

"Where is Aimi?" Loki managed to get out despite his rising panic. At his words everyone looked around frantically for the pink haired girl only to find her missing.

"Shit!" Miyako cursed, scooping up her towel and racing into the woods to try to find her twin. Even Hades was too worried to try to correct her language.

* * *

An hour and half was spent looking for the girl, each individual becoming more frantic, until they found her at the cottage grilling meat and setting out food and drink with Anubis.

"Angel!" Apollon exclaimed when he saw her, beating even Miyako to rushing to Aimi's side to hug her tightly. "I thought you had disappeared."

"I'm fine," Aimi assured him while blinking rapidly in confusion. "I just wanted to surprise you guys with dinner."

Apollon didn't look happy about her decision, but he looked satisfied at her answer.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Miyako yelled as she swatted Aimi over the back of her head. "Do you know how worried I was?! You could have-,"

All of Miyako's rants died as soon as Aimi wrapped her arms around her twin and squeezed tightly.

"I'm fine Mi," Aimi said softly. "Everything is alright."

Slowly Miyako calmed down and Yui made her way over after she had almost collapsed in relief at finding her younger sister safe and sound.

"Next time you need to tell us where you're going," she scolded Aimi with a small smile.

"Hai, hai," Aimi giggled while she let go of Miyako. "Now, if you guys are hungry, dig in!"

Once Balder had seen what was set out, he was ecstatic to see the grilled steak.

"How did you know this was my favorite food?!" he happily asked Aimi who was pouring herself some juice.

"Eh, steak is your favorite food?" she echoed while she put the lid back on the juice container. "I didn't know that. I just thought that since we could get whatever meat we wanted, that we should treat ourselves."

Balder looked a little bit disappointed at that, but he quickly hid it and enthusiastically digging into the food.

"You did a wonderful job with the food," Takeru praised the pinkette.

"Thank you Onii-chan," Aimi beamed up at him. Both Loki and Balder looked shocked at the interaction between the god and the goddess. "Wait until it gets darker. We're going to have a bonfire."

"You thought of everything, didn't you Ai?" Miyako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I did! I want everyone to have a fun time on this trip. I even have a surprise after the bonfire, but I'll need your help and Apllon's."

At the mention of his name, Apollon raised his head.

"What do you need my help with Angel?"

"You'll see. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

As she said this, Aimi loaded some more steak onto her plate.

"Balder, you should try some of this," she smiled at the long haired blonde god. "The seasoning I used for this is a new blend I've been working on."

"Is she a chef?" Dionysus asked as he watched Aimi lift a piece of steak up for Balder to eat.

"No," Yui answered. "She just likes helping out with dinner so she learned a few things from our mother and a foreign exchange student we housed for a year."

"Foreign exchange?" Tsukito echoed in confusion.

"It's a student to come to a different country to study," Miyako explained while she kept a watchful eye on her twin.

"Ne, Kitten, I wanna try some too," Loki grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure," she chirped happily.

"Ahhh," Loki said while opening his mouth for the food, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Balder. The rest of dinner passed on in this manner, until Aimi gathered firewood for the bonfire and set it up.

"Too bad you don't have your fire abilities Loki," Aimi commented as she worked on starting the fire. A slight pink tint dusted Loki's cheeks at the words as he scoffed and placed his hands behind his head.

"If Zeus wouldn't have taken my powers, I could have had the fire started in an instant," he grumbled. Before long, the fire was flaming brightly which brought a nice contrast to the slight chill that came with the disappearance of the sun. Aimi gave a pat to Loki's shoulder before she reached into a bag that had long sticks, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"Let's make s'mores!" Aimi cheered, passing out a metal stick to each person.

"What are 's'mores'?" Balder asked as he stared at the ingredients.

"They're a must for bonfires in America," Aimi answered easily. "You put a marshmallow on the end of your stick and roast it over the fire. Then once it's toasted, you take a sheet of graham cracker, break it in half, take two squares of chocolate, put it on one of the cracker pieces, put the marshmallow between both pieces, squish it together, pull the marshmallow off slowly, then eat it."

The gods looked lost even after the explanation so the girls took it upon themselves to make the first s'mores so that the boys could see how it was done. Loki was the first one to catch on with the rest following suit until everyone had their own s'more in their hands. As soon as they took that first bite, their eyes widened in shock then sparkled in happiness at how delicious the treat was.

"Where did you learn how to make this?" Apollon asked the girls through a mouth half full of s'more.

"The foreign exchange student," Yui piped up. "They were from America."

The boys looked impressed and hastened to make more s'mores. Aimi had been content with the two that she had eaten so she tapped both Miyako's and Apollon's shoulders while the others were occupied with the sugary treats.

"I'll need your help with the surprise," she whispered to the two. They both nodded and followed behind Aimi as she led the two away from the group and to a small clearing that gave them room.

"Fireworks?" Miyako uttered when she saw the huge supply all lined up neatly in a pattern.

"Yep. I figured this would be a good thing for all of us."

"What do you need us to do Angel?"

"I need you to hold these lighters and light the fireworks that I tell you to."

Aimi handed them each a long lighter and kept one for herself then directed the two to where they needed to be.

"Apollon, the first group."

Those went off without a hitch.

"Mi."

Then came Aimi's turn until they fell into a rhythm of when the fireworks were to go off so that they had a flawless show.

By the time the show was over, everyone had eaten all of the s'more supplies and were gazing up at the sky with small smiles.

"How did you like the surprise?" Aimi asked the group when the three who had set off the fireworks returned to the group.

"That was amazing!" Takeru grinned with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm glad."

"Did everyone have fun?"Apollon questioned with a bright smile on his face.

"It was certainly enjoyable," Tsukito said.

"Before we head inside," Apollon continued. "There is something I want to talk to you guys about."

This got everyone's attention.

"I know how you got here is less than ideal, but I want to say that I understand how you feel. I was taken from my home as suddenly as you were. However, the only way we can get back is to graduate the academy."

"I vote we all make a pact to promise to help each other succeed," Aimi piped up.

"I agree with Ai," Miyako agreed. "If we stick together, we can get a whole lot farther than we can alone."

"If anyone has any question or is having trouble, we can turn to each other for help," Yui added in.

"Who's with us?"

Aimi held out her hand which Apollon and her sisters quickly put their on top of. Loki, Balder, and Thor were the next ones to put their hand in. Then came Hades, Anubis, Takeru, and Tsukito. The last one to put their hand in was Dionysus. A bright smile lit up Aimi's and Apollon's faces at the development while the others had a wide range on smiles on their faces.

"This is great," Aimi chirped. "Now let's put this fire out, head inside, get in our pajamas, and set up in the living room. I have a little performance planned before we go to sleep."

The fire was quickly put out so that everyone could head into the beach house. Luckily for them, they each had their own rooms that had a similar set up of the dorms which meant that everyone had their own bathrooms. The girls took advantage of this and washed all the sea salt from their bodies and washed their hair. The boys on the other hand only had ten minutes in the shower and then dressed in their pajamas. Once the girls were out of their showers, they had their nightly routines then dressed in their pajamas. Yui was in a set of light purple pajamas that had a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The twins were in a matching set of pajamas with tops that had a plunging sweetheart neckline camisole paired with short shorts. Miyako's was a light blue while Aimi's were pink. Unlike their normal hairstyles, the twins left their hair down like they did when they slept. Once they were done getting dressed, they ventured out to the living room where a fire had been started in the fireplace and all of the gods were waiting for them.

"Nice PJs Weed," Takeru grinned to Yui to took on a mad blush.

"I definitely like your PJs Kitten," Loki told Aimi. Balder said nothing, but he couldn't help but agree with Loki. Hades on the other hand was looking at Miyako's PJs like they were the most magical thing on Earth. Well, either that or Miyako's skin. He himself wasn't sure.

"What did you mean by performance Angel?" Apollon questioned, looking like a child in his complete sun pajamas with his feet pressed up together and him hands holding his feet. This got Miyako to smirk.

"You'll see Apollon."

The twins came to stand in front of the fireplace since it had a raised platform so that they could use it as a stage. They shared a look that ended with Aimi giving Miyako a nod before she scrolled through her phone for an instrumental. Aimi placed the phone on a table close to the fireplace and the two took their places.

**Miyako**

_Aimi_

Both

"_Na na na_

_Come on_

**Na na na**

**Come on**

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

**Na na na**

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

**Na na na**

**Come on**

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

**Na na na**

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

Na na na na"

This is where the twins moved so that Aimi had her back to Miyako and Miyako was facing Aimi's back.

"**Feels so good being bad**

**There's no way I'm turning back**

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

**Love is great, love is fine**

_Outta box, outta line_

**The affliction of the feeling**

_Leaves me wanting more_"

Yui knew the song that the twins were singing so she blushed in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands. The gods on the other hand hadn't a clue what the twins were singing about, save Dionysus, so they looked up in confusion at the girls. Balder, Loki, and Hades however, could kind of guess the meaning by the way the girls were looking mischievously at their audience.

"Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me"

As soon as these lyrics popped up, everyone knew the meaning of the song. Dionysus laughed while the others blushed at the words falling from the girls' mouths. They could see something like that coming from Miyako, but they couldn't have seen that coming from Aimi. It didn't help that they were moving their hips against the others so it looked like they were trying put the gods into a trance.

"**Na na nana**

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Love it great, love is fine_

**Outta box, outta line**

_The affliction of the feeling_

**Leaves me wanting** **more**

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me"

During this song, Balder, Loki, and Hades couldn't help but feel a rush of desire in their veins at watching their love interests moving so seductively while singing the song. The one that the lyrics affected the most was surprisingly Balder. He may not have shared this with Thor nor Loki, but he was really into things like this. More specifically being dominant and causing little bits of pain to his partner.

"_Na na na na_

_Come on_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**I like it**

**Like it**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**I like it**

**Like it**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**I like it**

**Like it**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**I like it **

**Like it**

_S...S...S_

And

**M...M...M**

**S...S...S**

And

_M...M...M_

Oh

_I love this feeling_

**You bring to me**

_Oh, you turn me on_

**It's exactly what**

_I've been yearning for_

Give it to me strong

**And meet me in my boudoir**

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_"

If Aimi was going to keep singing like that while making the facial expressions, Balder wasn't sure that he could take any more of this. He could already feel the effects of the song starting to affect him. His heart was racing, his mouth was starting to go dry, and his little friend downstairs was starting to react.

"**I like it**

**Like it**

Cause I might be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

_Na na na na_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**Come on**

_Come on_

**Come on**

_I like it_

_Like it_

**S...S...S**

And

_M...M...M_

**S...S...S**

And

_M...M...M_

**S...S...S**

And

_M...M...M_

**S...S...S**

And

_M...M...M_"

(Rhianna- S&amp;M)

The last of the song rang out which ended with the twins facing each other, their chests pressed together, their back hands clasped, their from arms pulling their hair up in the back slightly, their back legs down as something stable, while their front legs were drawn up so that they were mirror images of each other. The whole audience was in shock, except for Yui since she had fled to her room and Takeru since he had followed after her when he saw that she was missing. Miyako smirked over to Hades and gave him a wink while Aimi raced over to her phone so that she could pause her music before it started playing another song.

"Those were the type of songs you would have sung if you were idols?!" Loki exploded once his shock was over.

"No," Aimi denied. "Mi and I haven't sung that song in a while so we decided to."

Balder was the one to stand and walk over to Aimi and give her a hug.

"You were great Aimi," he praised her with his signature gentle smile, trying his hardest to keep in all of his urges to cover her eyes, hug her back to his chest, and whisper husky words in her ear.

"Thank you Balder," Aimi beamed up at him. Miyako was quick to catch on to Balder's facial expression which caused her eyes to narrow.

"You were turned on, weren't you," she accused in a venomous tone. At her accusation,everyone turned to Balder with wide eyes. Aimi, Thor, Tsukito, Anubis, Apollon,and Hades were shocked into silence, Miyako and Loki were glaring at Balder, and Dionysus donned a grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh really," he drew out in a teasing manner. "Who would of thought that you of all people would be such a freak."

"You've-You've got it all wrong," Balder stammered while he looked at everyone in the group then cast his eyes down at the girl in his arms. Aimi herself couldn't bring herself to think anything about Balder being turned on by her. Was she happy? Was she embarrassed? While she tried to come up with an answer, Dionysus was still teasing Balder.

"We should all head off to bed," Aimi suggested. "We have to leave in the morning."

Balder was never more thankful for anything, well maybe Miyako's inability to hurt him, than Aimi's intervention at that exact moment. Dionysus kept his smirk and Miyako and Loki kept their glares as 'goodnight's were exchanged before everyone ventured off to their rooms. Well, all except Anubis. He stayed by the fireplace and curled up by the fire. Within minutes everyone was asleep save for four people. Balder was awake in his bed with images of Aimi dancing to the song in his head. A soft groan left him as he tried to suppress the images. Miyako was awake because she was burning with anger because she couldn't clock Balder like she wanted. Loki was awake for the simple fact that he was jealous that Balder had been the first to Aimi's side. He himself couldn't deny the sexual attraction he felt towards Aimi after the dance. Once his jealousy had run its course, he too began to fantasize about Aimi where he would bring her to orgasm and she would be making faces similar but better to what she made when she was dancing. Aimi was awake because she was still wondering if she liked being the one to turn Balder on. In the end, she decided that she did like it. It brought a nice warm feeling through her that tingled on her nerves. With a smile she fell asleep to the wonderful feeling.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry again for taking so long. I wanted to include all of this in one chapter so it took a little longer than I expected. Anyways, what did you think? There was a different song I was thinking about adding in after S&amp;M, but I though I shouldn't since the chapter was already so long and I don't think Balder could take it. ;) That's all I have to say about this chapter so, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to send in a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	8. Chapter 6: Club Life

**Chapter 6: Club Life**

**Well hello my lovelies! So sorry it took so long to update the next chapter. Sigh, if they could make writing Fanfiction a job, I would seriously take it and get chapter up sooner. Besides my friends and family, writing these chapters and seeing your reviews make me the happiest. ^.^ I just want to thank people for their continued support of this story and any other stories of mine they also follow. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's get on with the magic!**

**CrystalVixen93: Hello new lovely, it's nice to see some new faces in the reviews. I thank you for liking my story and hope to see you come back and read future chapters.**

**AstrateMoon: Hello new, but not so new, lovely. I thank you for your praise for the story. I'm glad that you like the longer chapters. Quite honestly, I just type and type until I feel like it's a good place to stop.**

**Anonymous: Hello lovely. I'm not sure if you're a previous reviewer or a new reviewer, so, I will extend a welcome to whichever case it may be.**

**Okay, now that the magic has been put in the chapter, let's get on with the quote!**

**"****The way a team plays as a whole determines its success. You may have the greatest bunch of individual stars in the world, but if they don't play together, the club won't be worth a dime."**

**-Babe Ruth**

**On with the chapter!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, the twins were the first ones awake out of the whole group.

"Mi," Aimi yawned when she saw her twin come into the hallway.

"Hey Ai, do you have things for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I made sure to grab breakfast supplies," Aimi told her twin. "I even brought some aprons for us."

"Sweet. Let's get cooking, shall we."

The twins quickly put up their hair, Aimi put hers into two buns while Miyako kept hers in a single bun, put caps on to keep hair out of the food that were their prospective colors, and aprons that were the same color as their caps. Aimi's was frilly and feminine while Miyako's was a more classy and feminine.

"What do you want to make Ai," Miyako asked.

"Hmm, miso soup and rice are a must," Aimi mused. "Maybe we can make some tuna tamagoyaki, some sausages, grilled shiitake, and a piece of toast."

"Works for me."

Humming to themselves, they both worked like clockwork to make a breakfast fit for twelve people. Aimi would start the food and Miyako would follow close behind her twin and continue on with cooking the food. Once all of the food was started, both alternated between cooking for the food so that nothing would be able to burn. By the time the twins were plating up the food, Apollon, Balder, Hades, Yui, and Takeru entered the kitchen with Loki trailing behind the group yawning with his arms folded behind his head.

"Good morning everyone!" Aimi chirped while spreading her arms out wide. "I hope you're hungry."

"Hmm, I haven't had your breakfast in a while," Yui hummed happily, sitting down in a seat two away from the end of the table.

"I didn't know you could cook," Apollon commented in pleasant surprise as he sat across from Yui.

"It doesn't seem like it would suit you Miyako," Hades added for good measure. A blush was quick to settle on Miyako's cheeks at his words.

"I can cook," she defended herself. "I just choose not to most of the time."

Hades smiled softly and said nothing more as Miyako sat down at the table at on of the ends of the table which put him to her right. Aimi came to sit at the other end that had Balder and Loki on either side of her. Slowly the other gods trickled in and sat in a seat. Luckily for Takeru, he was able to score a seat right next to Yui.

"Ittetakimasu," everyone chorused before they dug into their meal.

"This is great!" Takeru grinned contentedly while he ate. "Who made breakfast?"

"Angel and Tigress did," Apollon answered seeing as ho the twins had ditched their cooking gear when the first group had walked into the kitchen. Takeru took that time to stare at Miyako with a critical eye.

"I can see Aimi cooking this, but I can't see Miyako cooking," he said after some time.

"I can cook god damn it," Miyako pouted.

"You kind of look adorable," Hades spoke unconsciously that caused everyone to freeze. Upon realizing what he said, Hades blushed while Miyako was equal parts embarrassed and equal parts happy. Yui and Tsukito were shocked at Hades's words while Aimi and Apollon had big smiles on their faces, Takeru, Dionysus, Loki, and Balder laughed with some being more boisterous than the others, Thor was watching everything without a word, and Anubis simply didn't care now that he had the delicious food.

"You two would make a great couple," Aimi gushed to her twin.

"You're lucky you're on the other side of the table Ai," Miyako grumbled to which Aimi just smiled at. She knew that her sister was starting to develop feelings for the gray haired god and would do anything in her power to make sure the two ended up together. The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch and Apollon and Yui were more than happy to do the dishes for the twins since they made breakfast. Everyone else took the time to head back to their rooms to get dressed for the day. The twins took it upon themselves to dress in a longer sleeved t-shirt that had black sleeves to their elbows and a colored cross on the front in their color, a pair of relatively short shorts in their colors with a black studded belt that had chains hanging on it, white thigh high stockings, and black boots that had shoelaces that were their colors. As accessories they had a black choker that had a silver bell at the center and silver bracelets on their left wrists. Getting dressed only took about ten to fifteen minutes so within twenty minutes, the whole group had gathered at the entrance with their bags.

"Does everyone have everything?" Apollon asked the group while he looked everyone over to see if he could remember something that they had before and didn't now. Some did a quick glance over their things while others just shook their heads.

"Alright, then let's go."

Through the course of their walk back, everyone kind of drifted towards their own little groups.

"Hey Doom and Gloom," Miyako started while walking beside Hades.

"Must you keep calling me that?" he sighed.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Will you start coming to class now?"

"How can you expect me to-,"

"Finish that sentence with the word misfortune or calamity or anything like that and I will be mad."

Hades was wise and kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, and it shouldn't matter if you sit next to me right? My luck will cancel out any bad thing from happening."

"I guess," he let out moodily.

"There we go. I've been kind of missing your face in the one class that we had."

This made Hades smirk.

"Come now Miyako, for a minute there it sounded like you're going soft on me."

A brilliant blush lit up her face.

"_**Gamóto Mávro sou**_ (Fuck you Black)," she threw back in a pout in perfect Greek. Hades all but stopped in his tracks at her words. It wasn't necessarily because of how she spoke Greek, it was more of the nickname she had called him. It triggered some kind of memory he had in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it and pull it to the forefront. Either way, he found that the nickname caused a warmth to spread through his heart that he was unfamiliar with that had his face softening. He was in suck a good mood he overlooked her swearing.

"Whatever you say _**Paschalítsa**_(Ladybug)," he chuckled.

Some ways away from their group was Aimi with the Norse gods.

"Loki,Thor, are you two gonna start coming to classes?" Aimi voiced, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hmm, do you promise it's going to be fun?" Loki questioned.

"I can't promise you anything, but at least we can see each other during the day."

Loki seemed to take that into consideration and then nodded. When Thor saw that Loki had agreed, he readily followed suit.

"How about since we have sometime before night, we do something together," Aimi suggested. "Outside of setting up for the opening ceremony or yesterday, we really haven't gotten a chance to talk. Maybe talking might jog some of my memory from my life on Asgard."

"I think that's a great idea," Balder agreed wholeheartedly.

"As long as it is time spent away from Miyako, I'm all for it," Loki shivered when he remembered her bluette's fury. All Aimi could do was giggle.

"Thor?"

Thor needed to say nothing for Aimi could understand what he wanted to say by looking into his eyes. He did not care as long as he could spend time with Loki and Balder.

"Aww, you're so sweet Thor," Aimi smiled. "Yui feels the same way about Mi and I."

"You know what he's thinking?" Loki asked, looking between Thor and Aimi.

"I can't read his mind," Aimi denied. "But I can glean his feelings enough where I can understand what he is saying. Maybe it's because I'm the supposed Goddess of Love?"

The gods said nothing as they continued on the path with the intriguing pinkette while in Yui's group, Yui and Apollon were chatting away.

* * *

True to her words, as soon as she dropped off her bag, Aimi grabbed some little trinkets from the school store and popped in with Miyako.

"Hey Mi, could you do me a favor?"

"What'cha need?"

"Can you make up a scavenger hunt with this stuff?"

"Who for?"

"Balder, Loki, Thor, and I."

"Yeah, sure. I'll get Doom and Gloom to help me. Give me roughly forty-five minutes."

"Thanks Mi."

Aimi gave her twin a hug then ventured out of Miyako's room to wait for the boys between the two dorms.

"Okay you three," Aimi began as she came to sit at the little cafe' area the common place between the dorms had. "I have what we're going to do."

"What's that?" Loki asked with a curious eyebrow raise.

"A treasure hunt!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Really?" Balder questioned excitedly.

"Yep. We're gonna be pirates!"

"Pirates?" Thor echoed in his deep voice, a gleam in his golden eyes.

"What are pirates?" Loki ventured.

"We'll both tell you," Miyako offered, dropping bags on the top of the table. "I brought costumes."

"Thanks Mi. I'll go change real quick."

Loki wanted to make a comment about Aimi changing, but he valued his life too much.

"Here you three go," Miyako said to the gods. "Hurry up and change and Ai and I will tell you about pirates when you get back."

When the boys left to get dressed, Aimi game back garbed in a lovely costume. An embroidered white linen shirt was her top that was a little bit low cut with bands that draped across the tops of her arms that acted as sleeves. Her bottoms were black shorts that ended at her upper thighs that had a garter to hold up the white thigh high stockings. Black heeled boots donned her feet with a dusty rose colored cape like coat that had a hood but was open that fastened at her hips then flared out to her knees that revealed her shorts and stockings. As final touches she donned black gloves that went up to her elbows, a black choker and an amber necklace decorated her neck, her usual pigtails were swapped for a thick braid over her left shoulder, and a black tattered scarf tied around the crown of her head.

"What do you think Mi?" Aimi questioned in her usual bubbly tone.

"I think you look great Ai," Miyako smiled to her twin, but frowned when her eyes met the bust of the outfit. "But I worry leaving you with Balder and Loki dressed like that."

"I'll be fine Mi," Aimi assured her twin. Miyako went to say something else, but the presence of the returning boys distracted her.

"What do you think Aimi-san?" Balder smiled as he held out his arms. Balder himself was dressed to the nines as a pirate captain with pressed white trousers and a crisp white tailcoat that was decorated with gold accents.

"You look great Balder," Aimi beamed up at him. "But I think there is something missing..."

Balder looked confused for a few seconds before Aimi stood up on her tip toes and leaned towards Balder. His eyes widened at her close proximity and his heart began to beat just a little faster. Her arms reached up past his shoulders so that she could reach up to his hair. With his heart still hammering away in his ears, Balder crouched just a little so that Aimi could easily reach his hair. She made sure to keep the hair that framed his face free but wound the other strands up into a high ponytail. With a light tug she secured the hair then stepped back to admire her work.

"There we go," she said proudly. "Now let's see about you Loki."

Loki was the exact opposite of Balder, looking like a true swashbuckling pirate. A large white linen shirt tucked into dark green trousers with its baggy sleeves topped off with dark brown arm bands. The trousers fit his toned legs nicely to his calves where black boots started and at his hips was a red scarf that was tied at his right hip with a thick brown belt hung at an angle. Over his shirt was a red jacket that came only to his ribs in the front while in the back came down to two squared edge coattails. Aimi didn't even say anything about his costume. She just simply reached forward. Loki saw that she was reaching for his face so he leaned forward to help her. Instead of messing with his hairstyle, Aimi moved his hair around so that she could place an eye patch over his left eye.

"Perfect."

Aimi then turned to Thor who had a white linen shirt with a deep v neck with its sleeves up to his elbows and tucked into light brown slacks that were in turn stuffed into dark green combat boots. Over his pants he had a black wrap on his right hip with gold tassels, tattered light green wrap over the other wrap, and a green and gold sash that rested between the sashes and his shirt. Over his shirt was an open green waistcoat with the back slashed open so that a sword scabbard could poke out the back. Aimi wasted no time wrapping a green head scarf under some of his hair.

"Mi, the swords," Aimi said expectantly with her hand reaching out towards her twin.

"Swords," Loki echoed with a raised brow as Miyako pulled out the four swords Aimi had picked up from the school store. Aimi took a sword in a dusty rose scabbard with the sword handle having white leather topped with a silver pommel that had the symbol for the goddess Feyja that looked like a Celtic knot with more pointed edges. She fastened the sword to her left hip. For Balder, he had a white scabbard of a sword that looked exactly like Aimi's except his sword had gold with a lightning bolt on the pummel. Loki's sword was red all around with a gold pummel that had a snake decorating it and Thor's was green with his hammer acting as decoration for his pummel. As for where they put their swords, Loki strapped his to his let hip while Thor's was strapped to his back.

"So pirates," Miyako began once everyone had their costumes in order. "Were great sailors who went on great journeys to find treasure."

"Some people didn't care for them," Aimi chimed in. "Though most did not follow the law, so they were constantly on the run from the authorities."

"We used to be like that," Balder chuckled good naturedly. All Aimi and Miyako could do was stare at the three Norse gods like they had grown three heads.

"Ok, I could see that from the red headed maniac," Miyako drawled which earned a 'hey' from Loki to which she ignored. "But I can't see that coming from you or Thor."

"Well, we weren't supposed to be operating the boats," Loki admitted. "So we were chased around a lot."

"Did they ever catch you?" Aimi asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Both Loki and Balder looked to each other with questions in their eyes, but they did not seem to come up with a solution.

"I...I don't think so," Balder answered at last.

"You must be good sailors then," Aimi deduced with awe.

"Now that I've done my part," Miyako said. "I'll be on my way. Thor, I'm trusting you to watch over Aimi. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself and make sure these two keep their hands to themselves."

She did not wait fro a response before she left back for her room.

"Alright boys, I have the list of clues," Aimi chirped.

"Wait, before we start, I want to try something," Loki spoke up with his usual twinkle in his slate gray eyes. "I want all of us to speak only in Norse."

"But I don't know how to speak Norse," Aimi protested at once.

"Yes, you do," Balder insisted softly. "You spoke it quite fluently when Loki and I brought you back to your room."

Looking unsure about the situation, Aimi still agreed.

"Okay," she began nervously while looking over the first clue. At first she tried her hardest to wrack her brain to speak in the foreign tongue, but failed to call any words to mind.

"Es ist in Ordnung, mein Lieber (It's alright my dear)," Balder assured the pinkette.

"Du kannst das (You can do this)," Loki offered from her other side.

"Danke (Thank you)," Aimi smiled gratefully.

"So ist es richtig (There ya go)!" Loki encouraged. "Du redest nordisch (You're speaking Norse)."

"Ja wirklich (Really)?" Aimi uttered in surprise. "Ich glaube, ich werde den ersten Hinweis lesen (I guess I'll read the first clue)."

It took a few seconds for Aimi to read the words before her mind could translate it from Japanese to Norse.

"Für unsere ambrosia waren wir gesegnet (For our ambrosia we were blessed),

Von Jupiter, mit einem Stachel des Todes (by Jupiter, with a sting of death).

Obwohl unsere Macht, zu einigen ist Scherz (Though our might, to some is jest),

Wir haben den Atem des Drachen unterdrückt (we have quelled the dragon's breath).

Wer sind wir (Who are we)?"

"Für unsere ambrosia waren wir gesegnet," Balder echoed, holding his chin between his forefinger and thumb. "Was könnte das sein (What could that be)?"

"Es muss etwas klein sein...(It has to be something small...)," Loki mused out loud.

"Ein kleines Geschöpf, das in großer Zahl tödlich sein kann... (Some small creature that can be deadly in large numbers...)," Aimi continued on. "Eine Kreatur, die uns einen leckeren Leckerbissen gibt (Some creature who gives us a delicious treat)."

All of their minds whirled to find the answer to the riddle when Thor's head looked up to spot a bee.

"Es ist eine Biene (It's a bee)," he spoke up.

Realization dawned on all of their faces at Thor's conclusion.

"Gute Arbeit Thor (Good job Thor)," Aimi cheered. "Lass uns der Biene folgen. Es wird uns zum Bienenstock bringen (Let's follow that bee. It will take us to the hive)."

The other three wasted no time chasing after the pinkette who darted off after the buzzing black and yellow insect. The three boys couldn't help but be impressed with how fast the shorter girl was moving through the forest. Within minutes, the little group was able to find the beehive that had a horde of bees buzzing about. Tucked neatly at the base of the tree lay an old looking scroll that Aimi saw at once. Before consulting with the others, she dove for the scroll then rolled out of the way with the parchment tucked inside her arm.

"Nächster Hinweis (Next clue)!" Aimi cheered with a triumphant smile.

"Wie viele Hinweise suchen wir (How many clues are we looking for)?" Balder asked, coming to stand behind Aimi.

"Es gibt vier insgesamt mit einem fünften, der die Ahnung ist, die uns zum Schatz führen wird (There are four in total with a fifth one being the clue that will lead us to the treasure)," Aimi explained as she looked over the paper. "Hier ist der nächste Hinweis ... Tausend farbige Falten strecken sich zum Himmel, Auf einen zärtlichen Strang, der aus dem Lande aufsteigt, "durch die Hand des Mädchens getötet, vielleicht ein Zeichen der Liebe, vielleicht, um sich zu verabschieden (Here's the next clue...A thousand colored folds stretch toward the sky, atop a tender strand,rising from the land,'til killed by maiden's hand, perhaps a token of love, perhaps to say goodbye)."

"Tausend Farben...(A thousand colors...)," Balder mused out loud.

"Token der Liebe oder ein Abschied...(Token of love or a goodbye...)," Loki continued.

"Es ist eine Blume (It's a flower)," Thor and Aimi piped up at the same time, causing both pairs of golden eyes to look to each other. A wide smile grew on Aimi's lips before she raised her hand up to Thor.

"Gib mir fünf (High five)!"

All Thor could do was give her raised hand a blank stare which earned a giggle from Aimi.

"Es ist nur ein hoher Fünf Thor (It's just a high five Thor)," Aimi explained while trying to hold back her laughter. "Hier heben Sie Ihre Hand hoch und schlagen Sie leicht Ihre Handfläche gegen meine (Here, lift your hand up and lightly slap your palm against mine)."

Slowly the green haired god lifted his own arm so that his hand was level with Aimi's then very lightly hit his palm against hers. A beaming smile was all Thor needed to know he did it right.

"Jetzt alles, was wir tun müssen, ist ein Feld von Blumen zu finden (Now all we need to do is find a field of flowers)," Aimi continued in her usual cheery voice.

"Es kann nicht so weit sein (It can't be that far)," Loki said. "Bienen sind in der Regel direkt von Blumen (Bees are usually right by flowers)."

They all nodded then split up so that they could widen their search radius. There was no luck on the ground so Aimi turned to Thor.

"Thor, gib mir einen Schub (Thor, give me a boost)."

He prepared his hands with one resting over the other as he crouched down. All Aimi needed was a nod before she took off running towards him. Right before she actually reached him, she jumped up slightly and landed on Thor's hands. To give a little bit more momentum in the jump, Thor went down a little bit more then shot up while Aimi jumped up off his hands at the last possible second to maximize the height of her jump. She soared up into the air to gracefully land on the second lowest tree branch.

"Danke Thor(Thank you Thor)."

With unknown new strength, Aimi began hopping up the branches until she could see the surrounding area.

"Sei vorsichtig dort Kätzchen (Be careful up there kitten)," Loki called up to her, keeping half of his attention searching for the flowers and the other half on her should she fall.

"Ich werde in Ordnung sein Sprachgewandt (I'll be fine Silvertongue)," Aimi called back down to the redheaded god. Just the mention of the nickname was enough for Loki to stop in his tracks. The only ones who called him that were the people back home who accused him of being nothing but a dirty snake. It was enough to rub him the wrong way and ignite his anger. Thor was the only one out of the other two who heard, but said not a word. Aimi, completely unaware of what had happened, continued to navigate through the branches.

"Aimi-san," Balder exclaimed in joy. "I found-,"

That was all he could say before he fell face first to the ground.

"Balder!" Loki, Aimi, and Thor all shouted in unison, running to the aid of the blond god. Given Aimi was in the tree right above Balder, she was able to just drop down and land right beside him.

"Bist du in Ordnung (Are you okay)?" Aimi asked the blond as she helped him up into a sitting position.

"Es geht mir gut (I'm fine)," he assured her, waving off her concern with a large smile. "Ich habe die blumen gefunden (I found the flowers)."

Aimi followed Balder's pointing finger, she saw the most beautiful meadow lying just beyond the line of trees. Her eyes widened at the sight and an involuntary gasp left her lips.

"Es ist wunderschön (It's gorgeous)...," she breathed through her awe. Balder couldn't help but look upon Aimi's face with a soft look on his face.

"Komm schon Kätzchen (C'mon Kitten)," Loki urged when he reached the two. "Lass uns diesen Hinweis finden (Let's go find that clue)."

Loki sent a little glare over the top of Aimi's head to Balder before he pulled Aimi up to her feet. Aimi gave him her confirmation and gladly trotted beside him through the field of flowers.

"Balder," Thor breathed when he saw the look of calm fury that passed over Balder's face at Loki taking Aimi. Thor could not remember a time when he had seen such a face on his brother, but in the very back of his mind, it felt like he did. It was like a memory someone had taken and locked up with a steel padlock. As quick as the look appeared on Balder's face, it disappeared just as quickly.

"Mir geht es gut, Thor (I'm fine Thor)," Balder smiled to his brother. "Lasst uns beeilen und den anderen zwei aufholen (Let's hurry up and catch up to the other two)."

Thor said nothing more as Balder stood up and followed Loki's and Aimi's trail into the flowers. Thanks to their long legs, Balder and Thor were able to catch up to the other two easily. When they met up with them, they could see Aimi frolicking through the flowers. All the boys were amused at her antics which swept the whole confrontation between Loki and Balder out of their minds for the moment.

"Aimi, wir sollen nach dem nächsten Anhaltspunkt suchen (Aimi, we're supposed to be looking for the next clue)," Balder called out to the energetic pinkette.

"Ich schaue (I'm looking)," she promised. It was through her skipping that she managed to find the next treasure chest. Aimi let out a shout of triumph while she knelt down to open the treasure chest. She didn't need to be asked to read the next clue because she was already reading it out loud.

"Oh Gott! Ich bin es nicht Wert! Ich beuge meine Glieder zu Boden. Ich weine, aber ohne Ton. Lass mich von Wasser tief trinken. Und in der Stille werde ich weinen (Oh lord! I am not worthy! I bend my limbs to the ground. I cry, yet without a sound. Let me drink of waters deep. And in silence I shall weep)."

"Es muss etwas sein, das in seinem Namen weint (It has to be something that has crying in its name) ...," Loki mused out loud.

"Und es müsste etwas sein, was man im Wald findet (And it would have to be something you find in the woods),"Aimi agreed.

"Könnte es ein Weidenbaum sein (Could it be a willow tree) ?" Balder voiced. "Das ist die einzige Sache, an die ich denken kann (That's the only thing I can think of)."

"Das ist noch eine führende (That's still a lead),"Aimi said, before she ventured off around the perimeter of the clearing to see if there was a weeping willow tree nearby. The others joined in the search to no avail. Alright, Aimi thought to herself. We'll have to go to the trees.

"Thor," she uttered which prompted the tall god to move like how he had been before to launch Aimi into the trees. Just like before she went soaring up into the treetops and landed without hardly making a sound. Instead of staying in the low lying branches, she vaulted up to the higher branches until she reached the very top of the tree. Both Balder and Loki still voiced their protests of Aimi being up that high, but the pinkette ignored their words and focused on finding the tree. Let's see, Aimi mused. Maple, cedar, pine, hemlock, birch, oak...But where is the-Bingo!

"Ich habe es gefunden (I found it) !" Aimi yelled down to the boys. "Folge mir (Follow me)!"

"Aimi!" Balder protested in shock at her leaping from tree to tree towards the east. "Achtung! Du könntest fallen (Be careful! You could fall)!"

The boys wasted no time racing after the girl in case she were to loose her footing and actually falling to her death. Aimi was careful of her footing as she raced from branch to branch until she reached the end of her path by way of running out of trees. SHIT, she thought when she realized that she could not stop herself in time to land on the last branch. She had way too much momentum that pushed her past the branch. In a last ditch effort to catch herself, she tried to twist herself around so that she could catch herself by the next branch, but her hand merely cut itself on said branch resulting in a badly skinned hand.

"Aimi!" all three boys yelled in shock and fear at seeing the pinkette fall from the top of the tree. Both Balder and Loki bolted form their spots to try to catch up to where she was falling. With Balder being Balder, he managed to trip over his own feet and tumble face first into the ground. This left Loki as the one to reach Aimi and catch her before she hit the ground. However, that did not stop the both of them from getting bruised. Loki's arms tightened around Aimi's form as the two came to a halt from the slide they endured. Loki cursed in pain in his head, but said nothing while he sat up with Aimi still securely in his arms. Aimi herself was trying to get over the fact that she had narrowly missed getting seriously injured from the fall.

"Aimi," Loki let out, his face unseen due to her back facing his front. "Bist du in Ordnung? Ist alles kaputt (Are you ok? Is anything broken)?"

"Ich bin ... ich bin in Ordnung (I'm...I'm alright)," she managed to get out past her shock. "Nichts ist kaputt (Nothing is broken)."

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht (What were you thinking)?!" Balder exploded when he reached Loki and Aimi. "Du hättest wirklich weh tun können (You could have really gotten hurt)!"

While Balder was shouting at the shocked pinkette, Loki was clutching her ever closer to his chest with Thor in the background looking on with worry clear in his golden eyes. Now that Aimi was getting over the shock from her fall, she was thrown into another wave of shock at seeing the always happy and relaxed Balder having his features morph into that of anger and his usual calm voice being raised. Beyond his anger, Aimi could sense his worry he had as well as relief that she wasn't hurt. I must have scared them so much, Aimi realized with a small pang of guilt flaring in her heart. At seeing the remorseful look on Aimi's face, Balder's expression softened as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht (I'm just glad that you're fine)," Balder sighed in relief.

"Sie haben uns wirklich Angst gemacht Kätzchen (You really scared us Kitten)," Loki added with his lips right next to Aimi's ear.

"Es tut mir Leid (I'm sorry)," Aimi said sullenly, reaching up to hold onto Loki's arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. The three sat there for a good ten fifteen minutes before Balder sighed and pulled back from Aimi.

"Wir sollten zur Schatzsuche zurückkehren (We should get back to the treasure hunt)," he told the others. "Wir können nicht all diese harte Arbeit gehen, um zu verschwenden (We can't let all of this hard work go to waste)."

"Balder ist richtig (Balder is right)," Aimi smiled softly. Reluctantly Loki removed his arms from around her shoulders after he gave her form a little squeeze. He even carefully helped Aimi to her feet as he too rose to his feet.

"Wo hast du gesagt, dass der Baum war (Where did you say the tree was)?" Loki asked. All Aimi had to do was point to the right for the group to continue on with their quest for the last riddle that would take them to their treasure.

* * *

At the base of the tree, behind all of its branches, the group found a treasure chest. This time Thor ventured forward to grab the scroll from the chest.

"Was sagt Thor (What does it say Thor)?" Aimi questioned the tall god.

"Hell wie Diamanten, Laut wie Donner, Noch nie, Eine Sache des Wunders (Bright as diamonds, Loud as thunder, Never still, A thing of wonder)," Thor read off in his deep baritone voice.

"Was könnte laut noch hell sein (What could be loud yet bright)," Aimi mused out loud.

"Wasser kann in der Sonne funkeln (Water can sparkle in the sun)," Balder offered.

"Die Antwort ist ein Wasserfall (The answer is a waterfall)," Loki spoke up shortly after that. Aimi's eyes sparkled at Loki's answer.

"Na sicher (Of course)!" Aimi exclaimed in excitement. "Jetzt müssen wir nur einen Weg finden, den Wasserfall zu finden (Now we just have to figure out a way to find the waterfall)."

"Bist du nicht die Göttin der Magie (Aren't you the goddess of magic)," Balder said.

"Das hat Zeus gesagt (That's what Zeus said)," Aimi confirmed.

"Vielleicht kannst du etwas tun, um den Wasserfall zu finden (Maybe you can do something to find the waterfall)."

"Ist das nicht betrogen (Isn't that cheating)?"

Loki was the first to lean forward and lean an arm on her shoulder.

"Wir haben keine Regeln angegeben (We never specified any rules)," he pointed out. "Technisch ist es nicht betrügen (Technically, it's not cheating)."

Aimi couldn't help but laugh at Loki's logic. He certainly had a knack for finding loopholes. When she thought about using some magic, her smile vanished. She didn't know how to use any magic. When she voiced that, Loki and Balder shared a look.

"Aber ich werde es versuchen (But I'll try)," she said at last, clearing her mind of everything that wasn't retaining to finding the waterfall. Slowly her eyes closed and the silver crescent moon birthmark appeared on Aimi's forehead. All the gods could do was watch in awe as a silver glow seemed to settle over settle around Aimi while she focused her energy.

"Spur (Trace)," she spoke in a soft, lyrical voice that gave birth to silver trail to appear that went back into the forest. Once the trail was solid enough for everyone to see, recognition came back into Aimi's golden eyes.

"Ich habe es gemacht (I did it)!" Aimi cheered, her birthmark still showing proudly on her forehead.

"Dann vergeuden wir nicht unsere Zeit (Then let's not waste our time)," Balder spoke up.

That was all the group needed to dash off back into the forest to follow the trail. They all flew through the forest, expertly dodging through branches and jumping over fallen trees. Loki gave out a whoop while Balder and Aimi simply laughed and Thor looked over the other three with a fond smile. Within minutes the group came upon the sound of water crashing upon water and they hastened to reach the waterfall. Aimi was the first person through the bushes who had to stop on a dime so that she wouldn't fall into the lake in front of her. Unluckily for her, Loki ran into her back but she didn't fall into the water. However, when both Balder and Thor ran into Loki, Aimi was pitched forward into the crystal clear water. At first the boys were worried that she had hurt herself, but when they saw her on her but in the water spluttering, they couldn't help but feel amused.

"Bist du in Ordnung Aimi (Are you okay Aimi)?" Balder chuckled while he held out his hand to help her up to her feet.

"Warum sagst du es mir nicht (Why don't you tell me)," Aimi smirked as she took hold of his hand then pulled him down into the water. He made a noise of surprise as he fell towards the water and landed with a thud above Aimi. Upon seeing what was going to happen, Balder placed his hand behind Aimi's head so that she wouldn't crack her head against the hard ground. Aimi's eyes were sparkling with mischief but her face quickly morphed into a pout when she saw that no part of Balder was wet.

"Das ist nicht fair (That's not fair)..."

Balder laughed heartily at Aimi's words and he beamed down at the pinkette underneath him.

"Wir haben eine Schatztruhe zu finden (We have a treasure chest to find)," Loki spoke up in hope that he could stop the two from having a moment.

"Recht (Right)!" Aimi agreed. "Lass uns den Wasserfall ausprobieren (Let's go check out the waterfall)."

Reluctantly Balder stood and helped Aimi to her feet. Once Aimi was standing, she rushed as fast as she could to the base of the waterfall. There was nothing hanging under the water, so Aimi ventured past the waterfall to the cave behind it. After seeing Aimi disappear fro sight through the waterfall, the boys wasted no time following her through to see quite a spread laid out for all of them.

"Hier ist das Mittagessen (Here's lunch)!" Aimi declared with grandeur, throwing her arms out wide to show the beautiful lunch baskets that was stacked neatly at the front of the cave.

"Wie kommen wir das durch, ohne dass es nass wird (How are we getting this through without it getting wet)?" Loki voiced, looking around them to see if he could find another way out without going through the waterfall.

"Packen Sie einen Korb und folgen Sie mir (Grab a basket and follow me)," was all Aimi said as she picked up a lunch basket. The boys were quick to follow her instructions and trail behind her through a narrow passageway between the walls of the cave and the waterfall itself. When they made it back in front of the waterfall, Aimi was quick to set up a blanket and the food for their picnic. Once that was done, Aimi shrugged off her jacket then hung it up on a tree branch to dry. Thor sat down and helped himself to some of the food. Balder and Loki on the other hand were staring intently at Aimi's chest. At first Aimi was oblivious, but when the boys continued to stare, she looked up.

"Was sehen Sie zwei an? Gibt es etwas an mir (What are you two staring at? Is there anything on me)?"

Both looked uncomfortable to say something, but Loki was the one who spoke.

"Dein Hemd Kätzchen (Your shirt Kitten)."

She looked down at her blouse and her face instantly lit up in a blush. Because she had been playing in the water, her white blouse was now see through giving the boys a good look at her large breasts tipped with dark nipples. With a quick mumble, Aimi's shirt was quickly dried so that it was back to being opaque white. Now that the boys weren't staring at her chest, they were able to focus on talking with the others. They spent a few hours like that until the sun started going down. That is when the group decided to head back home.

"Das sollten wir öfter machen (We should do this more often)," Aimi sighed contentedly when they reached the common area between the boy and girl dorms.

All the boys gave their agreement.

"Ich gehe Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer (I'll walk you to your room)," Balder offered before Loki could say anything.

"Danke Balder," Aimi smiled up at him. "Gute Nacht Sprachgewandt, Gute Nacht Thor (Good night Silvertongue, Goodnight Thor)."

"Gute Nacht Kätzchen (Good night Kitten)," Loki answered with a kiss to Aimi's forehead. Balder discreetly gave a glare to Loki at the action, but it did not go unnoticed by Loki or Thor.

"Gute Nacht kleine Schwester (Good night little sister)," Thor smiled, ruffling Aimi's hair. Aimi let out a laugh while she tired to fix her hair. Balder passed the baskets that he and Aimi had been carrying and handed them off to Thor before he placed his hand at the small of Aimi's back to guide her to the girl dorms.

"Vielen Dank für die wunderbare Schatzsuche (Thank you for the wonderful treasure hunt)," Balder told Aimi when they reached her door.

"Du bist willkommen, mein Herr (You're welcome, my Lord)," Aimi whispered up to the taller boy. Balder looked surprised at the nickname, but surprise quickly morphed into acceptance and approval. A slightly heated look settled into Balder's eyes as he moved closer to Aimi.

"Gute Nacht Kleiner Schatz (Good night Little Treasure)," Balder whispered, his lips inches from Aimi's.

"Gute Nacht mein Herr (Good night, my Lord)," Aimi murmured back as she unconsciously leaned towards him so that their lips brushed against each other's for a brief kiss. Immensely pleased with her reaction, Balder left the kiss at just a brushing of the lips and pulled back to smile down at her. Feeling slightly stunned, Aimi put her finger tips to her lips and backed away slowly to her door. Because her birthmark was still visible on her forehead, her door automatically opened for her so that she could continue backing up into her room with a little wave to Balder. Balder gave his own wave back before the door shut leaving Aimi alone on the other side trying to make sense of what had just happened. Almost on autopilot, Aimi readied for bed then lay under her covers feeling giddy about the kiss she had shared with Balder. Before she knew what was happening, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Around the same time that night, Miyako and Hades were stargazing together.

"I think we should try talking to each other in Greek," Miyako suggested to the god laying down on the grass beside her.

"What makes you say that?"Hades voiced in curiosity, not looking away form his one visible eye watching the twinkling stars.

"Ai told me that before she came here, she didn't know a lick of Norse, but when Balder and Loki spoke to her, she could speak it fluently. I was thinking it could be the same way for me."

"It couldn't hurt to give it a try," Hades mused. "Υπάρχει κάτι για το οποίο θέλετε να μιλήσετε (Is there anything you wish to talk about)?"

"Τίποτα δεν είναι ιδιαίτερα η Δολοφονία και η Θλίψη (Nothing in particular Doom and Gloom)," Miyako answered, not yet realizing that she was speaking in a different language.

"Μπορείτε να μου πείτε τι είναι πίσω από πού προέρχεσαι (Can you tell me about what it is like back where you come from)?"

"Καλά (Well)..."Miyako began in a thoughtful voice, moving her arms so that they were folded behind her head to act as a pillow. "Ζω στο ιερό πίσω στην Ιαπωνία. Έχω τη μητέρα μου και τον πατέρα μου, τους δύο μεγαλύτερους αδελφούς μου, τον Γιούι και τον Αϊ. Όταν δεν πηγαίνω στο σχολείο ή ασκώ με τον Αϊ, βοηθάω την οικογένειά μου να τρέξει το ιερό μας (I live in a shrine back in Japan. I have my mother and father, my two older brothers, Yui, and Ai. When I'm not going to school or practicing with Ai, I'm helping my family run our shrine)."

"Μπορείτε να ζήσετε σε ένα ιερό ακόμα κι αν δεν είστε ιέρεια (You can live in a shrine even though you are not a priestess)?" Hades voiced while his head turned to the side to better see Miyako.

"Ναι, δεν περνάνε πια πολλοί άνθρωποι μέσω της εκπαίδευσης εάν δεν πρόκειται να είναι ο επικεφαλής του ιερού (Yeah, not a lot of people go through the training anymore if they're not going to be the head of the shrine)."

"Εάν δεν επρόκειτο να είστε ο επικεφαλής του ιερού, ποια ήταν τα σχέδιά σας για το μέλλον (If you were not going to be the head of the shrine, what were your plans for the future)?"

Miyako's eyes began to sparkle at Hades's question which sparked a flare of joy in his heart that he had managed to make Miyako look so happy.

"Ο Αϊ κι εγώ θα γινόταν είδωλα. Είναι ισοδύναμοι με τους διασκεδαστές στην ιαπωνική κοινωνία (Ai and I were going to become idols. They are equivalent to entertainers in Japanese society)."

"Αυτό μοιάζει απίστευτο Miyako (That sounds incredible Miyako)," Hades smiled softly to the bluette beside him. Miyako in turn turned her head to look Hades straight in the eye, her golden gaze resembling gold that was being melted to be reshaped.

"Σας ευχαριστώ Άδη (Thank you Hades)," Miyako smiled right back. "Τι γίνεται με εσένα? Τι κάνατε πίσω στον Κάτω Κόσμο (What about you? What did you do back in the Underworld)?"

At the mention of the Underworld, Hades's face fell slightly but he tired his hardest to not show it to Miyako. He didn't want to take that happy look from her face.

"Όπως αναμενόταν να είναι υπόγειο, είναι πολύ σκοτεινό (As expected of being underground, it's pretty dark)," Hades began,fixing his gaze on Miyako's hair that spilled out on the grass. During his staring at her hair, he noticed a few new things about it before. It was so long and full of waves.

"Οι μόνοι που κατοικούν εκεί είναι οι νεκροί (The only people that reside there are the dead)."

In his mind, light blue locks paled to silver in his mind and the blue morphed into robes. A pain blossomed in his chest at the shadow of a memory and he had to stop himself from giving out a little sob or letting his tears well up.

"Το μόνο φως (The only light)..."Hades trailed off while hie eye traveled back to stare into Miyako's golden eyes. "Το μικρό αστέρι μου (My little star)."

Some sort of recognition lit in Miyako's eyes at the nickname and she was able to piece together that she was this Little Star Hades was talking about.

"Αδης (Hades)..."Miyako breathed that had him tensing then springing up onto his feet like lightning. "Άδης, τι είναι λάθος (Hades, what is wrong)?"

"Πρέπει να φύγω (I have to go)," was all he said before he strode away from their little clearing, leaving Miyako feeling a little lost but mostly hurt.

* * *

The next day after classes were over, Aimi, Miyako, and Yui stood at the desk in the front of the classroom with different illustrations depicting different clubs. They had just finished explaining what each club was and that everyone had to choose one.

"So, through club activities," Apollon began. "Humans interact and learn to establish strong ties with others?"

"In a nutshell, yeah," Aimi confirmed.

"Club activities will help you guys to understand the human heart," Miyako threw in.

"Good idea Tigress. You have the Student Council President's approval."

All Miyako did was chuckle and roll her eyes.

"I want to start the Rock Band Club," Aimi spoke up first, raising a hand in the air.

"I'll join," Loki spoke up first with Balder and Thor following closely. This made Miyako frown slightly while silently vowing to keep an eye on club activities. Well, they can't do much with Thor there, she mused to herself.

"I want to join the Tennis Club," Apollon added.

"What about you Dionysus-san?" Yui asked the amused looking red headed god.

"Well, the Gardening Club sounds nice."

"Tsukito, you can be the part of the Student Council," Aimi suggested. "You could be the Public Morals Officer."

"That sounds interesting," he relented. Hades was the only one left in the classroom who had not chosen a club and that drew the attention of all three girls. Miyako couldn't help the pang of hurt the coursed through her heart at the sight of him.

"Hades-san, are you interested in any clubs?" Yui asked the silent god who was seats away from them gazing out the window.

"I am interested in the Astronomy Club," he replied, turning to look to the front of the room without looking at Miyako.

"I'll join the Astronomy Club too," Miyako spoke up while looking at Hades with determination.

"I'm not joining a club," Hades denied. "The question was whether I was interested in any clubs, so I simply answered with the Astronomy Club."

"But you need to-," Miyako began only to be cut off with a sharp look from the God of the Underworld.

"I do not intend to participate in group activities," he insisted while he stood. "If that is what clubs are, then I shall pass."

With that he walked out of the room and Miyako began shaking with anger and frustration which brought some tears to her eyes. Aimi was the first to notice.

"Mi," she uttered which seemed to shock Miyako out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing Ai," she told her twin. "We should worry about getting your club in shape to actually play music."

The class then broke up into groups to go to their clubs while Yui went to ask Thoth about the gods who did not want to participate.

Aimi and Miyako were quick to find the Music Room for the Rock Band Club that was stocked up with instruments galore.

"Alright," Miyako spoke up to the assembled group. "First thing we have to do is assign instruments. Ai, you're vocals and lead guitar, Balder, you're keyboard, Loki, you're drums, and Thor, you're the base. Ai knows her parts so we'll focus on you three."

Since Thor was the closest to Aimi, she taught him the fingerings for his instrument while Miyako took over teaching Balder and Loki. The whole afternoon went by quickly with the group learning their instruments.

"Tomorrow we'll try reading sheet music and playing a song," Aimi told her band mates. "What I want you three to do tonight is try to memorize the notes you learned today."

The boys nodded at her words and gathered the notes the twins had made for them.

"We'll see you tomorrow Kleiner Schatz," Balder called over his shoulder as the boys left the room. When she was sure that the boys were out of earshot, Aimi turned towards her twin.

"Would you mind telling me what happened between you and Hades?" Aimi voiced softly, straightening the instruments into where they belonged. Miyako gave a sigh but nonetheless broke down and told Aimi everything.

"I don't know what I did Ai," Miyako admitted with tears in her eyes. "I just want to make things right with him."

"Everything will turn out right," Aimi assured her twin, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "I know it's going to hurt, but I'm sure your persistence will pay off in the end."

Miyako sniffed into Aimi's shoulder while she clung to the comfort of her other half.

"From what I gathered of Hades's reaction, you need to find out Hades's feelings towards this Asteráki (Little Star) and why he's being moodier than usual."

Miyako nodded at Aimi's advice before she pulled away.

"Thank you Ai. You don't know how much you've helped."

"I think I can understand," she smiled.

"I haven't had a chance to ask about your birthmark," Miyako said when she looked at Aimi's forehead. "Why is it still there?"

"I think it's because I remembered a lot from my previous life yesterday during the treasure hunt," Aimi said.

"What did you remember from your past life," Miyako questioned with enthusiasm.

"I remember how to hop from trees," Aimi chuckled, thinking back to the incident. "I can tell what Thor is thinking without him saying anything, I can speak Norse,and I can do magic."

"Show me."

Aimi laughed at her twin's childlike wonder and cupped her hands together.

"Rosarot (Rose)," Aimi whispered which caused a light blue rose to appear in her hands. "For you Lady Asteria."

"Why thank you Lady Freyja," Miyako jested back with a smirk.

When the sky began to turn pink, the twins went separate ways with Aimi heading back to her dorm while Miyako decided to walk around a bit. Luckily for her, she found Hades sitting on a bench watching the sky.

"Παρακολουθείστε το βραδινό αστέρι (Are you watching the evening star)?" Miyako asked him as she came to stand next to him.

Hades said nothing as he rose from his seat and walked away. Another blow came to Miyako's heart at his coldness, but she brushed it off the best she could when she remembered Aimi's words. Replacing her slightly wounded face for a more cheerful one, she skipped up to his side.

"Τι κάνεις (What are you doing)?" Hades asked when he saw the bluette skipping beside him.

"Ήξερα ότι δεν μπορείς να μείνεις ήσυχος για πάντα (I knew you couldn't stay quiet forever)," Miyako smiled softly while looking down at her feet, then raised her gaze to meet his. "Σας συνοδεύω για το πρωί. Είναι κάτι που γίνεται συνήθεια (I'm accompanying you for stargazing. It's sort of become a habit)."

Inwardly Hades was shocked at her answer, but he managed to school his expression into that of indifference.

"Κάνε ό, τι θέλεις (Do what you wish)."

Taking that as acceptance of her presence, Miyako smiled brightly and continued walking beside him. When they reached their usual stargazing spot, Hades stopped to kneel down and open a case that had a telescope nestled inside the velvet lined case.

"Θα σε βοηθήσω (I'll help you)," Miyako offered only to feel a drop of rain land on her cheek. What, she thought in puzzlement. It was clear just a few seconds ago.

"Το ήξερα (I knew it)," Hades sighed sadly. "Η κακοτυχία μου έχει ξαφνιάσει (My misfortune has struck again)."

Miyako wanted so badly to argue against his claim, but she was already on thin ice with him that she decided to keep quiet. This only served for a harsh smile to appear on Hades's lips.

"Τι, όχι 'αυτό είναι μαλακίες' (What, no 'that is bullshit')," Hades mocked cruelly, his sharp tone piercing through Miyako's heart and his swearing causing a shock. "Είμαι λίγο απογοητευμένος. Έχετε συνειδητοποιήσει τελικά ότι η ατυχία μου μπορεί να σας βλάψει (I'm slightly disappointed. Have you finally realized that my misfortune can hurt you)."

"Άδη, σταματήστε. Παρακαλώ, δεν θέλω να πολεμήσω μαζί σου (Hades, stop. Please, I don't want to fight with you)," Miyako pleaded with him as the rain started to come down hard. Just the sight of seeing Miyako so broken down tore Hades's heart to shreds . He didn't want to make her sad or hurt her, but he also didn't want to kill her like the unknown goddess from his life in the Underworld.

"Είναι για το δικό σας καλό (It's for your own good)."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he walked off leaving Miyako on her own.

"Αδης (Hades)!" Miyako called after him just as a large gust of wind and water buffeted her form. She raised her arms to cover her face and when she was able to lower them, Hades was gone. Determined to try to find him, Miyako took off running towards where she last saw him to try to find him. She called out frantically for him while she ran through the forest, not even paying attention to the swelling river to her right. She called out once more when the earth underneath her feet gave way and she fell into the river. The water was quick to wash her away and drag her under. She tried desperately to keep air in her lungs but every time she would come up for air right as she would open her mouth for air, another wave would crash over her and drag her under. She fought for as long as she could, but it seemed like only short moments before she could not fight against the rage of the water and she sank down deeper into its depths. Just as she was about to pass out, she felt large and strong hands grip her and pull her up above the water. The force then powerfully made its way through the water and pulled her to safety out of the , sweet oxygen then forced its way through Miyako's throat that had her coughing violently until all of the water was expelled from her lungs.

"Γιατί θα με ακολουθήσεις (Why would you follow me)?!" Hades exploded to the weak blue haired girl who he cradled in his arms. "Θα μπορούσατε να έχετε σκοτώσει τον εαυτό σας (You could have gotten yourself killed)!"

"Εγώ ... χρειάζεται να ... μιλήσει μαζί σας (I...need to...talk with you)," Miyako insisted weakly. "Δεν θέλω να θυμώνεις μαζί μου (I don't want you angry with me)."

Hades seemed floored at Miyako's words. She thought that he was mad at her?! Did she think that this was her fault?!

"Δεν είμαι θυμωμένος με σας (I'm not angry with you)," he assured her softly, running his fingers through her wet hair.

"Δόξα τω θεώ (Thank goodness)," she sighed before she promptly passed out. Hades felt insanely guilty at the way he was treating Miyako and decided that he would ease up on his words when she woke determination, he stood and cradled Miyako's limp form in his arms close to his heart. I'm sorry Miyako. I'm so sorry.

* * *

After Yui had talked with Thoth, she saw Takeru on her way back to her room. I wonder what he's doing, she thought to herself as she neared the little clearing in the trees where Takeru was. To her surprise he had a stick that he was wielding like a sword that he was using to strike the falling leaves with ease. Such power, Yui thought in awe at Takeru's display. He gave a sigh of contentment after he was done. However, his look of contentment was wiped away when he saw Yui staring at him.

"Hey, what do want?" he asked in slight irritation.

"Um, are you practicing swordsmanship? Actually, I-,"

"Huh," Takeru said, going back to his practicing. He tired to put the girl out of his mind so that he focus back on his practicing, but her presence could not be ignored. At least by him.

"Listen," Yui tried again after feeling slightly insulted by his words. "Would you mind joining a club?"

"Huh?" Takeru questioned with a sharp look aimed at her. Can't she just go away and leave me alone, Takeru grumbled in his mind. At his look, Yui grew uncomfortable and found herself stammering.

"M-Master Thoth told me...In any case, you can't keep going like this. Maybe you'd like the Rock Band Club..."

All she got was the same look. Well, he's not yelling at me to go away, Yui told herself.

"It's fun. If you don't know how to play anything, the twins can teach-,"

This was enough for Takeru to snap and point his stick at Yui.

"You're awfully persistent Weed!"

"My name is Kusanagi Yui!" Yui yelled back, her anger coming to the surface.

"You make it sound like you're looking out for me," Takeru commented while he placed the stick over his shoulder.

"Eh?" Yui uttered that had Takeru looking down towards the ground.

"But you just want to graduate, don't you? If I fail, you won't be able to leave here either. You're only thinking of yourself."

This was enough to make Yui even angrier. How could he just assume he knows her?

"That's not-," her denial was cut short by Takeru hitting his stick on the ground with a sharp thwack that made Yui jump.

"Leave me alone!" was all he said before he left Yui alone in the little clearing. Yui fumed silently in anger and frustration as she stomped back to her room.

"Sheesh! What's his deal?!" Yui complained to Melissa when she plopped down on her couch. Because he wasn't used to Yui's anger.

"Kutanagi..."

"He's rude," she complained while hugging a pillow to her chest. "He always glares at me and he doesn't listen to me at all!"

"I see..."Melissa said while taking in all of Yui's words.

"Of course I want to graduate, but that isn't all."

"It's a difficult problem...," Melissa agreed. "You and Takeru are from the same country, and you both swing sticks around. You should be getting along better."

"They aren't sticks. They're swords."

"Yeah, you could call them that."

Yui gave a sigh as she leaned down towards her lap.

"It'll be fine Kutanagi! I'm sure you'll get through to him," Melissa assured her after she had stood form the couch and walked a few steps away.

"Melissa!"Yui exclaimed when an idea popped into her head.

"The more you repel one another at first, the more exciting it is! That's what love is about!"

Yui sighed at Melissa's reaction and decided it would be a good time to go practice her swordsmanship. Fortune seemed to be in her favor because as she was practicing, Takeru happened to be passing by. She had just finished a swipe through the air when she saw him. They both were a little taken aback at the sight of each other and Takeru was the first to look away.

"You use a sword?" Takeru tried in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so."

"I tired to tell you," Yui sassed. "But you wouldn't listen!"

"What?"

"It's called 'iai'. It's the art of sword drawing. I've been doing it since I was little. I've practiced every day,so I wanted to keep it up. Even while I'm here."

"Words are cheap,' Takeru told her which served to anger her more.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Trusting is for idiots."

Yui's face turned into a stern look as she put her sword.

"Takeru-san, please join a club," Yui insisted.

"This again?"

"Of course, I want to graduate. But that isn't all. It's hard to express, but I...I want to overcome this alongside everyone here."

"Fine," he sighed. "Then duel me with swords. If you win, I'll join a club. If I win, never bring it up again."

At first Yui looked daunted by the the challenge but she quickly steeled herself.

"Very well. I will duel you."

Takeru look taken aback at her declaration, but he was quick to turn serious.

"If we do this, I won't hold back," he warned her.

"Good," Yui smirked lightly.

"Heh," he chuckled in amusement. "Interesting."

The two then walked over to the gym where the opening ceremony had taken place and Yui had rustled up two kendo swords.

"It's light," Takeru remarked.

"It's a bamboo sword. It's used in a martial art called 'kendo'," Yui explained, getting into her stance.

"Martial art, huh?" Takeru echoed as he followed Yui's example.

"I'm treating this as a real duel," Yui announced with a determined face.

"Fine. Then I'll fight for real too."

They both stood for a few moments looking each other in the eye before Yui was the first to make a move. Takeru blocked her attacks well and managed to get his own in that had Yui backing up a little. Once she caught her breath, she attacked again. Or would have. As soon as she saw fierce look and his roar, she froze up which cost her the match with Takeru's sword stopping short of Yui's face. Yui had closed her eyes to prepare for the impact, but when she didn't feel it, she opened them and caught her breath to see that Takeru was smirking at her.

"Yui didn't run," Takeru praised. "We'll postpone our duel."

"Eh?" Yui uttered in shock.

"Your body is too weak," he told her. "Train more. We'll fight then."

"U-Um.."

"Running's the best way to strengthen your body."

"Then I'll run," Yui declared with conviction.

"I run every morning and night."

"Are you saying I can join you?!" Yui gasped in delight. The sight of Yui's bright and cheery face was enough to bring a slight blush to Takeru's cheeks so he turned to hide it.

"That's what I'm saying Weed."

Yui was too happy to correct him at first and answered with an 'okay'. When she realized what he said, she frowned.

"It's Kusanagi Yui."

Amused and forgetting about Yui's earlier look, Takeru turned around and smiled at her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o The Missing Goddesses o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well there we have it. A new chapter for all of you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope this chapter is enough to make up for it. I hope you like the way I'm taking tie to shape the relationships between the pairings. If any of you have any questions, comments, or concerns about the story, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


End file.
